Mirrored Reflections
by whitem
Summary: Kim, Drakken and Will Du are an interesting trio to be sure.  But what happens when those three lives are thrown into chaos?  Chapter 9 posted...  Story now finished!
1. Chapter 1

Once again, a quite aggressive Plot Bunny has hoped into my humble abode, and forced me to write this… ahem… crossover, of sorts. Rest assured I **will** get caught up with my story reviews and other stuff (at least I hope so).

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I just like to place them in these weird sitches…

Chapter 1

After Drakken and Shego accepted the award from GJ for saving the world, you would think that the two would have "Turned over a new leaf"… or something like that. Well, some people thought that was the case, and one of them was none other than Teen Hero Kim Possible. Until just a few minutes ago.

Drakken had concocted a brilliant plan. So brilliant in fact, that Shego was actually a bit surprised by what he had come up with. "Lull everyone into a sense of security now that we've 'saved the world', and that we are no longer a threat. Then we will strike with ruthless ferocity!" Those were Drakken's exact words.

Now if you're wondering how a plan like this could go wrong for our erstwhile villain? Well… then you don't know Dr. Drakken.

…x x x x…

"You see Shego, it's quite simple." The blue villain said as he started to explain his 'somewhat' easy plan to his sidekick. "Lure Kim Possible here under the ruse that we are still on the side of good, and then 'WHAM', we take her out. Take her down. Knock her for a loop. Finish the job. Cash her…"

Shego's black gloved fingers pinched his blue lips closed. "I get it Dr. D. You don't need to elaborate anymore. OK?" After releasing her employer/partner's lips, Drakken rubbed his forearm cross his face trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I just can't believe how easy it was for you to steal the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer again. I mean… how many times have we taken the darned thing now Shego? Three? Four?"

"I'm just surprised that Kim Possible didn't mention that she knew we had taken it when we invited her over tonight for a 'Discussion' on our future plans with…" Shego opened her mouth and pointed a finger towards her tonsils making a gagging noise before continuing. "Global Justice."

"She's just too trusting Shego." Drakken said matter-of-factly, and the green woman nodded in agreement.

The sound of a quite loud doorbell sounded, interrupting their conversation and Drakken went to the door, first looking through the peep-hole to see who was there. "Ahh… she has arrived Shego. Is the PDVI set up as I instructed?"

The green villainess rolled her eyes. "Yes Dr. D., it is. I just don't think this plan is going to work. Things just ever seem to go the way you want them too. I'm starting to wonder if you've had some sort of 'Bad Luck' spell put on you, or something like that."

"nnrrrgghhh… Enough with your sass Shego", Drakken hissed, and opened the door letting Kim enter.

The two villains were expecting the blond headed buffoon to come in right behind her, but it was someone that they didn't quite recognize. The young man had slicked down black hair, and he had a slightly oriental look to his features. He also wore the trademark jumpsuit that all GJ agents wore.

"No sidekick today Kimmie?" Shego said with a tiny smirk on her face. "You haven't found a new BF already, have you?"

"I would never wish to be associated with the ama… Kim Possible… in that manner." The man said. "My name is Will Du, Number One Agent from Global Justice. I am here to take notes on how best to integrate the two of you into our Legal System."

Shego looked at Kim askance, wondering why she had this 'Poindexter' tagging along with her instead of her usual blond boy toy.

"Ron's laid up with a sore thigh muscle. He took a bad hit from me while we were sparring the other day. In essence, he should have zigged instead of zagged." Kim had a light blush on her cheeks while explaining all of this to Drakken and Shego, who of course picked up on the blush.

"Sparring, huh? Is that what kids are calling it nowadays?" The green villainess grinned as she saw Kim's cheeks flare a little brighter at her playful ribbing.

"Won't the two of you please sit down and we can discuss our… integration into the systems of… GJ." As Drakken said the letters representing the global agency, one eye twitched almost imperceptibly.

The blue man led Kim and Will to a small couch that sat opposite an old console-type TV, and in between them and the TV was a small oval coffee table. Shego had moved herself over next to the TV and placed a hand on the wooden cabinet while Dr. Drakken had stepped behind the couch.

"Would either of you like something to drink before we start?" Drakken asked. "Coffee, soda, or maybe a soothing glass of cold cocoa moo?"

"No, Thank you." Kim replied. "We're OK." Will had started to say that he wanted something but Kim placed an expertly aimed elbow in his side, silencing the GJ agent.

"Fine fine…" Was the blue man's response. "You'll just go to the next dimension on an **empty stomach**!"

At the end of his small rant, Drakken raised and pointed the remote with a flourish at the TV, and just as he pressed the button Shego yelled out "Drakken NO! You're in the way of the…"

A sickly yellowish green beam shot out of the large screen of the TV and scanned them twice from head to toe. Each person seemed to flicker for a second, and then the beam shut off, leaving three disheveled looking individuals with surprised looks on their faces.

"Beam…" Shego finished with a look of shock on her face. "Are… are you OK, Dr. D.?" The green woman asked quietly.

"Umm… I.. I think so Shego. Why? What happened?" He then looked down at the couch. "Did it work? Did my beam work?"

"Beam?" Kim said, and then her demeanor seemed to suddenly change completely. "**BEAM**? Drakken! What did you do to me?" Immediately Kim leaped up on the cushions of the couch and grabbed the blue doctor by the lapel of his jacket, literally lifting him off the floor.

"So help me you BLUE BUFFOON, if you messed up my DNA in any manner shape or form, I'll kill you MYSELF! Du!" She yelled, dropped Drakken to the floor and then grabbed the GJ Agent by his shoulder, pulling him up and dragging him towards the door. "We're out of here! I should have known these two goody-two-shoes weren't going to join us… **So be it!** "

Kim whirled around just before she was about to open the door and pulled out of her hip bag the grapple gun. She pointed it at the TV and yelled, "Here's what I think of your technology!"

She pulled the trigger, releasing the hook, which shot out and struck the wooden console of the TV on its corner, doing nothing more than cracking the case. A look of anger crossed her features that Shego had never seen before, even when they had been fighting. "What the… WHERE IS MY ENERGY WEAPON!"

Kim whirled back around to the door, and her right fist started to glow with a blue plasma before she struck the 3 inch thick steel reinforced door, blasting it off the hinges. Before her and Will Du stepped out of the lair, Kim turned back around and said with a sneer, "I hope the two of you have you're Life Insurance policies up to date." With that said, Kim Possible and Will Du walked out of the lair, leaving both Shego and Drakken inside, with their mouths hanging open in shock.

…x x x x…

"OK Dr. D…" Shego said as she sat upon the damaged TV set, looking and Drakken, who was now sitting on the couch. "Tell me again just what the heck that was supposed to do to them? It surely wasn't supposed to turn Kimmie evil, was it? 'cuz if it was, I'm just a little bit scared right now."

"T… **turn** her… evil?" The blue villain said with almost a look of fear in his own eyes. "It… she… she was **already** evil Shego! I was just trying to make her… good! Don't you see? I was trying to change her and her lackey **Du** there to the side of **good**!"

Shego had a look of confusion on her face, and then looked down at the old TV. "What did you put inside this thing anyway?" She hopped off the wooden console, and ripped the backside off, looking inside. "All I see in here is the PDVI and a few… vacuum… tubes." She pulled one of the tubes out and held it in her hand while she stood and glared at her employer.

"Drakken! Is this what I think it is? A part of the **Attitudinator** Helmet? Who knows what this thing did to Kimmie and agent Du-duh! Especially hooked up to the PDVI!" Shego stood there fuming for a bit trying to catch her breath, and Drakken just sat there with head hung low, as if he was being scolded by his mother. "Now I saw all three of you flicker for a moment before things went to just this side of weird. What does that mean?"

"I…" Drakken started to say and cringed as Shego continued to stare him down.

"Wait a minute…" Shego said as she took a step back from the cowering doctor. "Y… you're not my Dr. D., are you?" An idea suddenly came to her and Shego asked Dr. Drakken a seemingly simple question.

"Dr. D… Who's trying to take over the world, right here… right now?"

Drakken slowly looked up at Shego with what appeared to be fear in his eyes. "K… Kim Possible is. Don't you know that?"

…x x x x…

Will Du stormed into the GJ Base with a look of bewilderment on his face, but he was also carrying just a little bit of attitude. Just as he approached the front guard, the guard stood and tried to stop him. "Excuse me, Mr. Du Sir? You're supposed to check in. It's part of protoco…"

"**Damn** Protocol! I don't need to follow these senseless rules!" Will pushed the man out of the way, and proceeded to walk through the entrance.

The GJ guard grabbed hold of Will's elbow in order to stop him and follow procedures. What happened next was a blur. Will whirled around and slammed the heel of his hand into the guards jaw, snapping his head back, causing him to stumble back into the desk. Will then raised his arm with the Stun Watch, and pressed a button, shooting the small cable out, attaching itself to the man's chest. A jolt of electricity ran through the man, knocking him unconscious.

"Insubordinate little…" Will started to say and turned around to continue walking into the building. Just as he turned, his eyes went wide at the next person he saw. It was none other than Dr. Elizabeth Director.

"Betty?" He first said with almost a hint of emotion behind his words, and then just as quickly his facial expression turned to one of fear. "But… but you're… you're… supposed to be dead!"

"Dead?" Betty Director said, her one eye widening in surprise. "Will, what are you talking about?"

"But I… I used the Tant… err… **I saw you disappear**! You're supposed to be gone! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I AM THE GJ DIRECTOR!" Immediately Will ran at the woman, who tried to bring up her guard, but didn't do so in enough time to strike Will and stop him. Instead, Will shoved her backwards into a wall, where she hit with an audible smack. She wasn't hurt, per se, but she had a combined look of both fear and confusion as she watched her Number One Agent running down the hall.

…x x x x…

Kim Possible arrived at her house not quite as angry as she had been before, but she was still quite perturbed. She slammed the door of the Sloth hard, rocking the vehicle enough that it raised up on two wheels for a second.

She opened the front door, and entered into what looked like en empty house. First she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of soda, and leaned against the counter with a hand on her forehead. "I'm hungry. Tuna Casserole." She said to herself and proceeded to pull different items from the shelves and refrigerator.

After about 5 minutes of preparing the food, she was at the point that the noodles were boiling, and she was adding some seasoning to the mixture of tuna and cream of mushroom soup. While shaking the Garlic Pepper into the mix, Kim heard a shuffle behind her. Immediately she whirled around, whipping a fork at whoever was behind her.

Ron let out a yelp as the fork struck the wall next to his head. He was hunched over to one side a little as he was holding an ice bag on his sore thigh. If he wasn't in that position, the fork would have easily buried itself into his eyeball.

'What's up Kim? What's your damage? And why… I mean how… I mean, why are you…cooking?" Immediately his senses were put on alert.

Kim immediately looked apologetic. "Oh Ronnie! I'm sorry!" She walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him square on the mouth. I guess I'm a little… jumpy after that meeting with Drakken and Shego."

"Did it… not go as you planned?" Ron asked, noticing that Kim had now sidled up closer to him and was pressing herself into his body, all while playing with one of his ears.

"Oh… let's just say that the two of them… created their own destiny." She then flicked out her tongue onto Ron's ear, which made his entire body go rigid. "Let's not talk about business now, OK? I'm feeling a little… rambunctious." Kim accentuated her last word with a grin, and moved one hand down to below Ron's belt, where she gave a little squeeze, which elicited a squeak from her paramour.

As Kim Possible pushed a dazed and confused Ron Stoppable out of the kitchen towards a decidedly different room of the house, neither of them noticed the pot of noodles was boiling over on the stove.

To be continued…

* * *

So let's see who can guess what episode of a famous 60's TV show this story is going to be loosely based on. I'm sure it will be an easy one to figure out… (The title itself is a hint)


	2. Chapter 2

First let me shout out a huge Thank-you to all who reviewed Chapter 1: Invader Johnny, TheRedKommie, Katsumara, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, Thomas Linquist, and Reader101w… You guys all Rock in stereo…

Next I would like to say Congratulations to TheRedKommie, CajunBear73 and Mr. Wizard for correctly identifying this as my KP version of the Original Star Trek Episode "Mirror, Mirror".

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters used in this story are not my property, as they are owned by the Mouse Eared Channel. Also, the episode of Star Trek that this story is based on, "Mirror, Mirror", was originally written by Jerome Bixby.

**Mean while, on the other side of the mirror…**

Chapter 2**  
**

After the beam had scanned all three individuals, Kim immediately looked at Will. "Did you just see that?" She asked, and the GJ Agent's only response was to just slowly nod with a stunned look on his face.

She then snapped her head around and demanded, "Drakken! What did you do!"

"I… I don't understand… why did…" He then brought a hand to his temple. "Oy… my head hurts."

"You were standing in the way of the beam, Drew." A soft-spoken voice said, causing all three to look to the left. Shego, or at least someone that looked like Shego, walked into the room. What made everyone do a double-take was the fact that the green woman was wearing a very conservative suit that consisted of a dark gray knee-length skirt suit and a dark green shirt underneath. And also that Shego's long black hair was… gone.

This person had short hair, nothing like what Kim was used to seeing on the green villainess. Though she was reluctant to agree to herself that it actually looked good on her. The sides and back stopped where her neck curved into her shoulders, and the side bangs were long and swept to the side, while the front was a bit shorter, yet stylized with a small amount of mousse or jell.

_She looks kind of like Joan Jett_, Kim thought to herself.

"So, Kim Possible…" This version of Shego said, "How do you feel?"

"I…" Kim started slowly, "I'm… a bit shocked, actually. I don't know what just happened, but things are… different."

"How do you mean?" This Shego said and forced her way between Kim and Will to sit down and look right into the red head's face.

"Well, for starters… you, Shego. You remind me a lot of you when the Attitudinator Helmet switched you to good temporarily, but it's just… well… it's also your hair."

"My… my hair?" The green woman said, subconsciously running a hand through her black locks. "Is it a mess? I hope not."

"Shego!" Drakken barked, interrupting the conversation. "What are you doing talking to Kim Possible about hairstyles? You should be blasting her with your plasma!"

"Now Drew… You know better than to call me by that name when we are not on a mission. Only then I like you to call me by that name, and only then is when I ever try to blast anyone. You've known that for like… years. Why have you brought this up now?"

"Because it's what we do!" Drakken said, almost yelling. "We fight Kim Possible whenever she and her buffoon sidekick try to keep us from taking over the world!"

After Drakken was finished ranting, Kim looked back at Shego, pointedly ignoring the blue man. "So… what do you like to be called, when you're not on a mission?"

"Either Miss Go, or Shari. Now if you are truly not evil anymore Kim, I would like you to call me Shari, if you don't mind." At this the green woman flashed a genuine smile.

By now Will Du finally decided to get in on the conversation. "So… Cherry…", he started, but was immediately shushed by Shari.

"No… not Cherry… Shari. That's pronounced Sha, and then Ree. Sharee." She enunciated, and then nudged Kim playfully in the side with a smile. "Not very quick on the draw, is he?"

Kim covered her mouth while she tried to suppress a giggle. "Oh you have no idea."

A large grin suddenly split Shari's face. "I'm just so glad that Drakken's invention made the two of you **good** Kim. You and Director Du here have been a thorn in our sides for literally years!"

Immediately Du's ears picked up. "Director Du? You mean I'm… oof" A nudge in the side by Kim made him shut up and look at her sharply.

Suddenly Drakken's voice boomed from behind them as he was walking back into the room. "Shego! Where is all of my stuff? My Annihilator Ray… My Brain Tap machines… my…" He then noticed something small and quite shiny on the green woman's left hand. "What is that on your finger?"

"Drew? What are you talking about?" Shari said with narrowed eyebrows. "We've never used anything like those things on our missions. And as for this," She raised her hand that sported a medium sized diamond ring. "Don't you recognize my wedding band? Which by the way… where is yours?"

Kim suddenly leaned over and whispered into Du's ear. "I don't think we're in Kansa anymore, Toto." She then spoke up to Drakken and Shari. "Oh would you look at the time? Will and I need to get going you guys, and I think the two of you have some… uh… catching up to do. Don't worry… we can see ourselves out."

Both Kim and Will walked out of Drakken's lair just as they heard the blue man's voice ring out, "We're MARRIED?"

…x x x x…

A few minutes after Kim and Will took off in the Sloth back towards Middleton, the young heroine turned on the Auto-Pilot. She then turned towards Du. "So Will… it looks like we've been put into a different dimension, or something, so we need to figure out how to get back to our **own **universe, and fast. Sorry for nudging you back there, but we really should watch ourselves, or we might get into big trouble here. Now… Any suggestions?"

Remembering what Shego… err… Shari… had said back in the lair calling him "Director" Du, Will really wanted to get back to GJ and see what else was different. "Drop me off at GJ, and I'll see what I can find out there. You should contact your tech guy Wade, and see if he can figure anything out as well. He's supposed to be a genius or something… right?"

"Yeah… That's a good idea." Kim said while reaching for the Kimmunicator that was built into the dash of the Sloth.

"Don't talk to him now Kimberly. It would be better if it were just you calling him. That way he won't be peppered by questions from both of us, which might put him on his toes right away." With a curt nod Kim agreed, and just a few seconds later a light began to blink on the dash, signaling that they had arrived at their destination.

Kim expertly turned off the Auto-Pilot and brought the flying car to a landing about a half mile from GJ's headquarters. She then drove up to the front doors, and Will got out, but not before telling her the number of his mobile phone. "We need to keep in touch once we figure out what is going on." He said, and Kim readily agreed.

…x x x x…

After dropping Will Du off at GJ Headquarters, Kim drove to her house, where she thought she could glean more information from her family. _I wonder how Mom, Dad, and the Tweebs are different in this universe?_ She thought to herself before placing the car into park and shutting off the engine.

Kim walked up to the front door, and just as she reached out to turn the knob, she noticed that it was already ajar, which immediately put her senses on alert. Slowly she opened the door, and walked inside. All the lights were off, and the air had a decidedly stale smell to it, as if there wasn't any circulation inside the house. She went to where she knew there was a light switch, and when Kim flipped the switch, nothing happened.

"The lights still don't work." A voice suddenly said behind her, making Kim whip around. "The power has been off for years. You know that, so why did you even try?"

After her eyes adjusted to the light, Kim saw Ron covered in shadows from the dying light of the day, but immediately she could see that this Ron was… different. His hands flared blue, bathing both of them in their light so they could see each other better. Kim involuntarily sucked in a breath when she could see more detail. Her boyfriend had a goatee moustache and beard, and he also had a large scar on the right side of his face that started at his temple and curved down to his chin.

"I was starting to wonder what was taking the two of you so long over at Drew and Shari's, but then I thought the two of you might have made a 'pit stop' somewhere. But I see that your clothes are on straight and your hair isn't a mess, so I guess not." Ron walked up closer to Kim, his hands still glowing and casting strange shadows over both of them.

"We… we actually came right back." Kim swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady. Ron's brown eyes held something that seemed so out of place on his features. They almost looked… evil.

"Just had to get back to the ol' Ronster, huh?" A sneer came to Ron's face, making Kim shudder inside. "So what did the goody-two-shoes want with both you and Director Du?"

Thinking fast, Kim replied "They uh… tried to turn us good, or something like that. Used some sort of a beam that shot out of an old console-type Television." Ron stepped a little closer, but Kim stayed put, even though she wanted to back away from him.

"Hmmm… Trying to get you on the side of good huh? Well I'm glad it didn't work. Most of Drakken's weird inventions usually work flawlessly, but I have seen a few that have had some issues." Ron took another step, and he was now just inches from Kim. He let the glow on one of his hands turn off, and he gently touched the side of Kim's cheek with the back of his fingers. She flinched a little at the touch, but apparently not enough to tip Ron off to anything strange.

Slowly Ron began to slide his fingers down Kim's cheek, onto her neck, and then moved down to her side. He then turned his hand so the palm was on her side, and he slid it down further to her slim waist where he pulled Kim up against his body. He paused and looked into Kim's eyes for a fraction of a second before planting his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily.

Before Kim knew it, Ron had slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her pants in the back and was sliding them down a bit further. The action brought her out of the mild bliss she was feeling from being kissed by Ron in such a passionate manner, and she gently pushed against him, separating their bodies and effectively pulling Ron's hand off of her bare butt.

"Ronnie…" She said with a bit of a tremble in her voice, "I… I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood. OK?"

For a fraction of a second Ron's eyes narrowed a bit in confusion, and then he breathed in deeply and let it out with a huff. "OK, but if you're sure. You know I'm here to give you whatever you need, whenever you need it."

"Thanks." Kim said, looking up at the blond boy with a demure look on her face. "I think I'll head up to my room and take a nap. I'm feeling a little tired from everything that happened today."

"I'll make you a snack. OK? I'll be careful and use minimal power so that Drakken and Shego don't detect anything and find us here." Before he turned to go to the kitchen, Ron cupped her face in one large hand and gave Kim a longing look that made her almost think for a second it was her old Ron.

Kim watched Ron go into the kitchen before she turned and went up the stairs to her bedroom. There she saw that that everything seemed to be just as it was in her own dimension. She plopped down in front of her computer and tapped the space bar. Sure enough, it was just in Sleep mode, and her Home Page filled the screen. A gasp left her lips when she saw the differences between her site in this dimension and her own.

On the top of the page, in large black block lettering, it said "KIM POSSIBLE: WORLD DOMINATION **IS** POSSIBLE!" Immediately beneath that was a large picture of the world with a dagger thrust through the middle of the globe.

With a shaking hand she moved the mouse and placed the arrow over this world and clicked. Immediately a page with a short list popped up.

* Click HERE to report sightings of Drakken and Shego

* Click HERE if you need something stolen

* Click HERE to send a personal message to Kim Possible

* Click HERE to contact the Web Master

Just as Kim was about to click on the last option, a small video window popped up at the top right corner with Wade's face.

"Hey Kim. How'd things go over at Drakken and Shego's?" Immediately Kim noticed that at least Wade hadn't changed at all. At least in looks.

"They just tried to turn me and Du Good is all. It didn't work." Immediately Wades face took on a concerned look.

"How did they try to do that?"

At first Kim was going to tell him that they tried it with a beam, but then she thought that if this Wade was anything like her own Wade, he would try to scan her, and that wouldn't be good.

"They… they just tried to make a convincing argument. Which of course we turned them down." Kim knew she wasn't very good at lying, but she hoped that she sounded credible enough.

"Huh… I'm surprised that they didn't try to change your minds with a ray of some sort. That's usually Drakken's style. Maybe since he and Shego got married he's toned things down a little?"

"Yeah, that's possible." Kim said nodding in agreement, and then she changed her demeanor to look business-like. "So Wade… can you do something for me?"

Immediately the young African-American poised his fingers over his keyboard.

"I'm feeling a little… nostalgic. Could you put together something like a video compilation that highlights my accomplishments up 'til now?" Again she hoped that this didn't tip Wade off to anything out of place.

"Sure Kim, no problem. I was actually already working on something like this to put on the web site. You know… something to show the world just how serious you are about taking over everything." He took a swig of his ever-present cup of soda. "Give me… 5 minutes to put the finishing touches on it?"

"That will be fine. That should give me some time to freshen up a little."

…x x x x…

After she had gone into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, Kim looked at herself in the mirror. "You can do this Possible." She said to her reflection. "All you have to do is gain some information, and hopefully get out of this sitch. I just hope that our other selves aren't getting in too much trouble back in my universe."

She took a breath and then stood back up after noticing that she was leaning on the sink. She then immediately went back to her computer and sat back down just as Wade was finishing up with her video compilation.

"OK Kim… Just hit the Refresh button on your Home Page, and there will be a link for the video. If you want anything changed, just let me know." The boy smiled and Kim said good bye before closing out the window.

Sure enough, after clicking the Refresh button, there was the link, at the bottom of the list. "Click HERE to see highlights of a few successful Missions". She clicked on the link and sat back and watched.

…x x x x…

The first part of the video started to show the mission where Kim was asked by Lord Monty Fisk to help him in the retrieval of the Jade Monkey. The big difference, was the fact that Kim was able to actually hide the small statue, and she told Monty that someone else must have gotten to it before them.

She had hidden the Jade Monkey, and Monty and his valet Bates took off, leaving the two to find they're own ride back home. It wasn't long after the stone monkey's were put in storage that Kim wanted to test the statues and see if what Monty Fisk said was true, so she had her best friend Ron step between the statues while they were set up in positions indicated by Fisk's diagrams. This was how he received the Mystical Monkey Power in this universe, and it looked like Kim actually wanted to use this 'Monkey Powered' Ron to her advantage.

The second video showed the highlights of when Kim and Ron first met Motor Ed. The main differences on that mission involved Kim beating the living tar out of the man after she had thrown him out of a monster truck, putting the so-called mechanical engineer in the hospital for two weeks.

The third highlight was the next time that Kim and Ron had met up with Motor Ed after he tried to take the two of them on with a vehicle that he and his cousin Drew Lipsky created called the Doom-Vee. Somehow Motor Ed was able to make the vehicle fly, but Kim were able to defeat him when it was discovered that Ron's wireless game controller also controlled the vehicle. Motor Ed didn't survive, with what she did to the vehicle.

The fourth highlight covered when Drakken tried to stop Kim and Ron by using some small toys that incorporated something called Hephaestus. It was supposed to be a secret project that Kim's Dad was working on, which she wasn't aware of for some reason. Drakken's project never got off the ground when Kim had discovered that this 'Erik Drone' that Drakken had created as a 'perfect boy' for her was accidentally destroyed. Ron had tripped in the school's cafeteria, impaling the thing in the back with a fork, spilling out the Biometric goo that made up his insides.

The fifth highlight concerned Team Impossible, who was a group of 3 individuals by the name of Burn Burman, Dash Dumon, and Crash Cranston. That mission ended in a rather grotesque manner, as when Wade activated the McHenry Laser grid, it killed all three members of the team instantly. Kim was actually quite mad at Wade for that, since she would have liked the three of them on her quest to take over the world. But… Wade was REALLY upset about them trashing his system with an energy spike.

The sixth highlight was when Ron was inadvertently turned into a fifty-foot tall behemoth after getting dowsed by a vat of some kind of chemical at Jack Hench's company. Monty Fisk was trying to use his Monkey Kung Fu on the giant Ron, and he was actually crushed when Ron had tripped and fell on the poor Englishman.

The seventh and last highlight of the video covered the two instances with the Lowardians. The most glaring differences in that situation, was that the first time Kim met Warmonga, she was able to actually kill the large woman with the aliens own energy staff. Then when Warhawk arrived later on to avenge his Lovers death, Kim and Ron were able to defeat him on his own ship, and cause it to plummet to Earth, burning up on reentry along with Warhawk inside.

…x x x x…

When the video was finished, Kim couldn't help but sit there for a few minutes with her mouth hanging open.

She then stood from her chair and started to take some equipment off, since she still had on her mission gear. When Kim grabbed her grapple gun and tossed it on the bed, she immediately saw that this particular piece of equipment was… different. She picked up the unit that looked sort of like a hair dryer, and inspected it closer. She could see that there wasn't a grapple hook inside like there usually was, just something that looked like a small transmitter dish recessed a few inches from the end of the barrel.

Suddenly there was a light knock on her door, causing Kim to tun around. When she turned, Kim inadvertently squeezed the trigger. Sure enough a grapple hook didn't shoot out, but instead it was a bolt of energy! It hit the doorframe next to Ron, taking out a chunk of the wall about the same size as his head.

Ron's eyes were wide with fear. "I'm sorry for touching you earlier like I did Kim! Please don't shoot me!" The dishes on the tray were rattling, as by now he was literally shaking.

Kim's eyes went wide at what she had done. Even in this universe she didn't want to see Ron hurt, or worse, killed. Especially by her own hand. She was about to start apologizing profusely when suddenly here eyes saw what he was wearing.

All he had on… was what looked like a Toga.

To be continued…

* * *

Well, it looks like I'll be creating an entire "Mirror Universe" for Kim Possible. Ugh… This has just become a much larger project than I originally intended. Oh well…

BTW, if anyone would like to write their own "Mirror Universe" with other characters, please use this story as a reference, as it would be kinda cool if all stories concerning a "Mirror Universe" were consistent. You don't HAVE to, but I'm just saying it would be kind of neat…


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I wish to apologize for taking so long to update this story. A mix of different things happened all at once, and combined with a bit of procrastination made for the long wait.

I would like to say Thank-you to all those who left a review for the last chapter: Darev, CajunBear73, Invader Johnny, Drakonis Aurous, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, Mr. Wizard, and Reader101w. As always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Same as always… I don't own the KP characters… Yadda yadda…

Chapter 3

After Kim had dropped Will Du off in front of GJ, he first watched Kim drive off before turning back and taking in the small changes of the building. It wasn't much, but his trained eye immediately picked up on what was different.

The windows had a darker tint to them, almost dark enough to not be able to see inside, and he could also tell that the doors leading inside were built much heavier. The only other thing he noticed different on the outside was that there were quite a few more security cameras than on his own building.

He pushed through the front doors, and immediately the two guards at the front desk stood and saluted him by slapping their right fist on the upper left chest. He paused only for a moment before returning the odd salute.

The agent on his left spoke in a militaristic and clipped manner. "All Sectors report clear, **Sir**! Everything continues to operate as you have ordered. Is there anything else you require at this time, **Sir**?"

"No… no… nothing at this point." Will said, trying to keep himself calm. It was so strange for everyone to be calling him 'Sir'. "Return to your posts." He slowly continued, and the two agents sat back down and continued their surveillance of the Complex.

Will continued on into the building, and purely out of habit he started to head towards his old office, but then turned around to head back towards where Betty's… correction, **his**… office was located. He almost bumped into another agent, who brought himself up short before running into him.

Standing this close to the agent, Will noticed something on the man's uniform he had not noticed earlier. It looked like some sort of badge on the upper left chest, but it was about twice the size of a quarter, and about half an inch thick. From the center was what looked like four spars extending about one fourth of an inch, making the item look like it could clamp down on something.

The agent noticed what Will was looking at, and immediately his eyes went wide. "Please Sir… Excuse me! That was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going."

Straightening himself up a bit Will spoke sternly. "See that it doesn't happen again. Carry on."

Just after the agent left him standing in the hallway, Will saw three more agents walking towards him, the one in the middle was literally being dragged along by the other two. Unable to salute as they were holding on to the third man, the agents on either side of the man stomped a foot in recognition when they stopped in front of him.

The one to his left spoke. "Director Du, Sir… we were hoping to run into you. We were just heading to an Agonizer booth to take care of Agent Carlson here. We would like to inquire if you wanted us to use the same setting as all others who have been caught trying to subvert your orders."

_Agonizer Booth?_ Will thought to himself, and then replied with a curt "Yes".

After letting the three walk past him, Will's curiosity got the better of him and called out. "May I come along with you?"

He missed the slightly confused look between the two agents before one of them replied "Of course, sir."

Will followed the three down the corridor and into another room, that in his universe housed nothing more than a Copy Machine and storage space. In this universe it was MUCH different. In the center of the room was what looked like a phone booth, but the glass walls extended all the way from the floor to the ceiling. Inside this rectangular enclosure, mounted in the ceiling, was what looked like a much larger version of the strange badge he had seen on the agent he had almost run into in the hallway earlier.

Only when one of the two agents opened the door to this enclosure did their captive finally speak, and he was deathly afraid of what was about to occur. "No! Please! Don't put me in there! I'm sorry! I would **never** willingly disobey orders, you **know** that! PLEASE!"

The two agents literally threw Agent Carlson into the booth and locked the door. One of them then walked up to a small control panel mounted on the side and entered a security code to gain access to the correct programming. He then punched in a setting for the machine, and pressed a large red button.

Immediately, arcs of electricity began to extend from the machinery above Agent Carlson and danced across his body, making him wince and convulse in pain. His fists slammed into the clear sides of the booth, and the agony was so great he couldn't even call out in pain.

The entire process lasted only about 5 seconds, but to Will it seemed like hours. He had never seen anything so brutal in his life. When the bolts of electricity finally shut off, he could see smoke rising from Agent Carlson's clothing.

"Anymore sir?" The agent standing at the control panel asked.

"No. I think he's learned his lesson for today." Once again there was a strange look between the two agents that Will missed. "I will be in my office if anyone needs me."

After walking out of the small room, Will immediately placed the palm of one hands to his mouth in shock at what he had just witnessed. _Is this how I am in this universe? A sadistic and cruel tyrant?_ Ran through his mind.

Will continued further on down the corridor and to the office that in his universe was Betty Director's. For the entire distance he held himself rigid and ready for anything else that may occur, but thankfully the short walk was uneventful.

When he grabbed the handle to open the door, a small beep was heard and then a computerized female voice said, "Identity confirmed, entrance granted". _Betty didn't have anything like this._ He thought in slight confusion.

After entering the office, Will immediately went behind the desk and plopped down heavily on the leather chair and began to rub his temples. To his left was a door that was ajar to what he thought was the bathroom, but he heard a decidedly female voice call out from the inside.

"Will? I didn't think you would be back so soon, but I'm glad you're here. Come on inside."

Will raised an eyebrow at this, and he slowly got up from the chair and pushed the door open. What he saw inside made is jaw drop. What he thought was a bathroom was instead a bedroom, and lying on the bed was a shapely young woman with short brown layered hair and teal eyes, dressed in nothing more than a flimsy night gown.

…x x x x…

Shari was sitting next to Dr. Drakken as he lay on the couch with a damp cloth on his forehead. She held his hand, looking for the tell-tale signs on one of his fingers if he had ever worn a ring.

When the blue man groaned a bit, she dropped his hand and looked into his dark eyes as he started to wake up. "Drewbie? Honey? Are you ok? When you fainted you hit your head kind of hard on the floor."

"Sh… Shego? Wh… what is going on here?" When he tried to sit up, Shari gently pushed him back down into a lying position.

"Now Drew… we talked about this. 'Shego' is only my hero name, and you shouldn't use it but only when we are on a mission. Of which I'm now hoping that there will be less of since we were able to turn Kim Possible Good." She then patted her stomach lightly. "That would definitely make things easier on Junior here as well."

Her last statement made the blue scientist snap up into a sitting position, his eyes wide. "Y… you're… pregnant?"

Shari reached over and picked up the damp cloth as it had fallen into Drakken's lap. "You are acting so strange ever since we turned Kimmie to the side of good. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Drakken then saw Shego… er, Shari… do something that was consistent in all universes. Her lower lip was slightly protruding, and she had what could only be described as a hang-dog look to her eyes. She was giving him a Puppy Dog Pout.

"Gah! No… Please, don't look at me like that. It… it scares me." By now Drakken was indeed fully conscious.

"But you've always said I looked cute whenever I do this. In fact… it was this look that was part of the reason for… this." Again Shari patted her tummy, and this time Drakken noticed the small tell-tale hump of an early pregnancy.

"I'm s… sorry?" Dr. Drakken said, and Shari sat down next to him, placing her now bare feet in his lap.

"Don't be." Shari said with a sweet voice. "You've made me the happiest woman in the entire world, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now be a good boy and rub Mommy's feet, Please and Thank-you?"

Still feeling a bit weirded out by how his green sidekick was acting, Drakken slowly put his hands on her feet and started to rub, eliciting a contented moan from Shari's lips.

_At least this is better than getting blasted by her plasma._ He thought._ Even though I want to get out of here, Shego does look kind of cute when she bites her lower lip in that manner…_

…x x x x…

Meanwhile, back in "Our" universe…

"Oh… let's just say that the two of them… created their own destiny." She then flicked out her tongue onto Ron's ear, which made his entire body go rigid. "Let's not talk about business now, OK? I'm feeling a little… rambunctious." Kim accentuated her last word with a grin, and moved one hand down to below Ron's belt, where she gave a little squeeze, which elicited a squeak from her paramour.

As Kim Possible pushed a dazed and confused Ron Stoppable out of the kitchen towards a decidedly different room of the house, neither of them noticed the pot of noodles was boiling over on the stove.

"Kimmie! We're home!" Chorused two voices that Kim thought she would never hear again in her life, and it brought her head straight up from Ron's neck where she had been giving him the hickey of his life.

"M… mom?" She said just barely loud enough for Ron to hear, and he almost saw a hint of… sadness behind those green eyes of hers.

"Kim? Is something wr…" Ron started to say and was immediately stopped by a finger pointing straight at his nose.

"Shush! Stay quiet and don't you **dare** come out of this room! You got it mister?" Ron immediately knew something wasn't right with his girlfriend, as he had never seen her switch emotions so quickly before, so he just slowly nodded as an answer.

He then watched as Kim slowly went down her steps, looking like she was almost frightened to see what was down there, but yet driven to look anyway. Guessing that she was also a bit nervous at about being caught together in her room, Ron didn't say anything, and he stayed in his girlfriend's room as he was told.

…x x x x…

Moving slowly down her steps, Kim's senses were on overdrive. _How could Mom be here? That's… impossible!_ She thought to herself, and then just as she stepped off the last step, she saw two streaks run past her. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. _Was that…?_

"Kimmie Honey…" That other voice said again, bringing her head back around. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything up in your room. I turned off that boiling pot in the kitchen. I hope things weren't… boiling over up there?"

This time Kim's jaw dropped even further, if that was possible, and she quietly said to herself with a hint of a tear in one of her eyes, "M… Mom…?" And then a bit louder, "Mom? Is… is that really… you?"

"Yes Dear… of course it's me. Who'd you expect? Lucille Ball?" A corner of her mouth ticked up at her small joke.

There was that humor that Kim had missed for so very long, and all she could do was run into her mother's arms and hug her tightly as if she hadn't seen her for many, many years. Needless to say, Anne was completely taken by surprise.

"Kim!" The older red head exclaimed, and then returned the hug, but not quite as enthusiastically as her daughter. She pushed away just enough so she could place her hands on the sides of Kim's face and look into her eyes in an attempt to see what might be going on with her only daughter.

It took only a few seconds for Kim's demeanor to completely change to one of what appeared to be… fear. "No… This… this can't be. You… you can't be here." She then pushed away from her mother, making Anne stumble a bit. "Y… You're… dea…"

"Hey Sis…" Jim said, interrupting his sister as he and his brother jumped off the other set of stairs in the house that led up to their bedrooms.

"Why is Ron moping up in your room?" Tim finished.

Kim brought a hand up to her forehead as if she suddenly had a splitting headache after seeing her brothers. Her TWO… brothers.

"T… Tim?" She said with a slight hitch in her voice. "But I saw… I..." Finally it was all too much for her, and Kim's eyes rolled back up into her head before she fainted. Before anyone could catch or stop her from falling, Kim struck her head with a glancing blow on the bottom step of her loft bedroom.

To be continued…

* * *

Kind of a short chap, but I hope this switching around between the two universes isn't too confusing…


	4. Chapter 4

Well folks, I'm hoping to update all of my stories a little quicker than I have been lately.

I would like to shout out a huge Thank-You to all who reviewed the last chapter: Katsumara, Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, TheRedKommie, Invader Johnny, Joe Stoppinghem, Thomas Linquist, Reader101w… as always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: I do not have any legal connection with any of the characters involved, or with any of the movies or other media that may be referenced in this chapter…

Chapter 4

"Wait a minute…" Shego said as she took a step back from the cowering doctor. "Y… you're not my Dr. D., are you?" An idea suddenly came to her, and Shego asked Dr. Drakken a seemingly simple question.

"Dr. D… Who's trying to take over the world, right here… right now?"

Drakken slowly looked up at Shego with what appeared to be fear in his eyes. "K… Kim Possible is. Don't you know that?"

…x x x x…

"Do you have a screw loose in that blue head of yours?" Shego had a look of confusion mixed with a little bit of worry. "Kim Possible is **not** trying to take the world over… WE ARE!"

"What? Shari… we would _never_ do something like that! I don't know what's going on inside your _green_ head to make you think that…"

Shego's eyes narrowed. "What… did… you… call… me?"

"You're given name. Shari. I've known that for years, you know." Drakken continued to calmly sit on the couch, looking for all intense and purposes like a normal, sane, person… aside from his blue skin.

Another idea suddenly shot through the green woman's mind. "Dr. Drakken… what do we, you and I, that is… do?" She indicated both herself and Drakken with a waggle of her finger.

The blue man almost bristled. "We fight the good fight. We stop all those who have Evil might. We are… Shego and the Doctor!"

The green woman slumped down in an oversized chair and dropped her head in her hands with a groan. "What a lame team name. At least I got top billing, I guess."

Drakken stood up and gestured wildly. "We are the best crime fighting team the world has ever known Shari! You and I… as Shego and the Doctor… have stopped Kim Possible from taking over the world **at least** a dozen times! With your fighting abilities and my Tech, we are… dare I say it… **unstoppable**!"

All Shego could do in response was groan once again into her hands, and think of how much this Drakken sounded like her brother when she was on Team Go. _This is SO not good._

…x x x x…

"But I… I used the Tant… err… I saw you disappear! You're supposed to be gone! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I AM THE GJ DIRECTOR!" Immediately Will ran at the woman, who tried to bring up her guard, but didn't do so in enough time to strike Will and stop him. Instead, Will shoved her backwards into a wall, where she hit with an audible smack. She wasn't hurt, per se, but she had a combined look of both fear and confusion as she watched her Number One Agent running down the hall.

. . . .

Director Du continued to run down the hall, careening around corners and off hapless other agents who just mumbled in annoyance at him as he ran past, completely unaware that this wasn't 'he man they thought he was.

_How can __**she**__ be alive? Why aren't these peon's saluting me? __**And where is my consort?**_ Were all the thoughts racing through his head, and then suddenly he found himself standing in front of the main entrance to GJ's armory, and a decidedly evil smile crossed his features. _I've got an idea…_

He walked in through the open doors, and straight up to the Master of Arms. "I'd like to check out a few things." Will growled out, taking the man in front of him by surprise. "A dual shoulder rig with two 9 millimeter side arms, a Tactical Belt with six clips of ammo for said guns, and a .223 with a shoulder sling, complete with 200 rounds of ammo. Oh, and a silencer for one of the 9 mils."

"Wow Will…" the Master of Arms said with a surprised look. "Going to war against someone?"

It only took Du about a minute to strap everything on, and begin attaching the silencer onto one of the pistols. He gave the man a cold look before replying with a smirk, "You could say something like that."

Will took a long hard look at the Master of Arms as if he was trying to decide on something while he slowly screwed the Silencer onto one of the 9 Mils. Then without another word, he turned on a heel and was gone before the M of A could get Will to sign everything out.

"I'm gonna call this in." The Master of Arms, or 'Gunny', as some of the older agents like to call him, picked up his cordless phone and dialed a number that would immediately connect him to Dr. Director.

…x x x x…

Suddenly there was a light knock on her door, causing Kim to turn around. When she turned, Kim inadvertently squeezed the trigger. Sure enough a grapple hook didn't shoot out, but instead it was a bolt of energy! It hit the doorframe next to Ron, taking out a chunk of the wall about the same size as his head.

Ron's eyes were wide with fear. "I'm sorry for touching you earlier like I did Kim! Please don't shoot me!" The dishes on the tray were rattling, as by now he was literally shaking.

Kim's eyes went wide at what she had done. Even in this universe she didn't want to see Ron hurt, or worse, killed. Especially by her own hand. She was about to start apologizing profusely when suddenly her eyes saw what he was wearing.

All he had on… was what looked like a Toga.

. . . .

"Ron… why are you wearing a… Toga?"

"Just following orders Kim. At least, this was your last order to me, to always serve you your meals while wearing… this." The blond boy indicated himself with a nod of his head as his hands were still holding onto the tray of food.

_Just what kind of a person __**is**__ this mirrored version of myself?_ Passed through the red head's mind while Ron set the tray on the edge of her bed.

"It's not much, but it's all I could do with minimal power. I didn't want Drakken's sensors to pick anything up. It's a good thing that your computer has that wind-up power source we stole from GJ on that last raid. If anything, those GJ Science nerds really know how to create alternative energy sources."

Kim was about to admonish Ron for the "Nerd" comment, but then the aroma from the tray caught her nose. "Is… that potato soup?"

"Yup. With real chunks of potato, and a ham sandwich." Ron gave her a genuine smile, even if it seemed a little out of place, what with his goatee and scar.

She picked up the tray and set it on her desk before siting down herself and testing how hot the soup was. It was just right. Before Kim knew it, she had polished off both the soup and sandwich. "Wow… Guess I was hungrier than I thought. It was delicious Ron."

She then stretched her arms up over her head. "Man… guess I'm a little tired as well. Mind if I lie down for a little bit?" Ron shook his head side to side.

Getting up out of her chair was harder than Kim thought it should be. Her legs felt like rubber, and her head felt like a bowling ball. In fact it felt like… Kim looked up at Ron just as he stepped towards her, and everything went black.

…x x x x…

As per usual, Wade was the ever-diligent Tech Guy for Kim Possible. It would be a dereliction of duty if he didn't record, as much as he could, of Kim's surroundings at all times, and this time it was no exception.

When Kim and Will were originally hit with the hodge-podge unit of technology that should have never been used in conjunction with each other, a very strange energy wave set off numerous alarms across Wade's systems. It took him a good 5 minutes, almost an eternity for someone who was as engrossed in the tech field as he was, to respond to each of the alarms.

When all was cleared, the young boy was able to start at least some sort of edjumacated guesstimate as to what was going on. And yes, those are actual scientific terms. Then out the corner of his eye, Wade saw a small blinking cursor on an older terminal that he didn't use very much. What was odd, was that it was on a system that wasn't interconnected with anything else, even the Internet. It was a stand-alone system, and all it had for an operating system was DOS. And someone was communicating with him through that system!

"What the…" Wade thought, and wheeled himself over on his chair. As soon as he was in front of the screen, he could see a simple string of characters that very few could recognize. It was an opening sequence for Three Dimensional Chess.

He responded with 'Who are you?' but all he received was 'Response Unacceptable'. He huffed out, and then typed in how he would normally respond to that particular opening to the game.

The cursor sat and blinked a few times before a line of text finally came across the screen.

Then after what seemed like an eternity, again only a few seconds in laymen terms, a line of dialogue started.

WADE LOAD… IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU. I AM ALSO KNOWN AS WADE LOAD.

EUGENE, IS THAT YOU? HOW DID YOU GET ONTO THIS SYSTEM?

I'M NOT EUGENE. I AM… YOU.

At this point Wade sat back hard in his chair. "Could it be?" He said out loud to no one. _There was that energy spike that looked a lot like the PDVI…_

BY NOW YOU'VE PROBABLY SEEN THE RESEMBLANCE OF THE ENERGY SPIKE TO THE PDVI. AM I CORRECT?

YES.

HAVE YOU SPOKEN WITH KIM POSSIBLE IN THE LAST 30 MINUTES TO HALF AN HOUR?

NO.

THEN YOU ARE NOT AWARE TO WHAT HAS HAPPENED.

PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME… ME.

LOL… DRAKKEN HAS CREATED A RIP, AS IT WERE, BETWEEN YOUR REALITY AND MINE. I'M A BIT SURPRISED THAT YOUR SYSTEMS HADN'T NOTIFIED YOU OF THIS OCCURENCE.

Wades response wasn't immediate, as he was mentally chiding himself for not figuring it out sooner.

I WAS JUST REVIEWING THAT DATA JUST AS YOU CONTACTED ME.

HEH… GOOD RESPONSE. SOUNDS LIKE ME. NOW TO GET TO BRASS TACKS. 3 INDIVIDUALS, EACH FROM YOUR DIMENSION AND MINE, HAVE SWITCHED PLACES. THOSE PEOPLE ARE WILL DU, DR. DRAKKEN, AND KIM POSSIBLE. I BELIEVE I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU THAT THE ODDS ARE AGAINST US, AND THE SITUATION IS GRIM. BUT YOU AND I CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE.

Recalling the movie that his double just referenced, Wade immediately knew just how dangerous this situation could become if something wasn't done immediately.

WHEN DO WE START?

To be continued…

* * *

Looks like these chapters are destined to be short. Oh well...

Four cliffhangers in one chapter? I can't help but wonder if that's some sort of record…


	5. Chapter 5

Well everyone, new plan here. I'm going to finish each story I currently have in progress before I go to the next. Doing this has it's pro's and con 's. Yes, you get a finished story quicker, but you will have to wait longer for the others to be continued and finished. Hope y'all don't mind.

Next, let me shout out a huge Thank-you to all who left a review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, Invader Johnny, Joe Stoppinghem, Katsumara, TheRedKommie, and Reader101w.

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not have any monetary relationship with the KP characters used within the following story.

Chapter 5

Still feeling a bit weirded out by how his green sidekick was acting, Drakken slowly put his hands on her feet and started to rub, eliciting a contented moan from Shari's lips.

_At least this is better than getting blasted by her plasma._ He thought._ Even though I want to get out of here, Shego does look kind of cute when she bites her lower lip in that manner…_

…x x x x…

"Mmmmm… That felt sssoooo good Drewbie Honey." Drawled out of Shari's lips. "I can't believe that I fell asleep like that though."

Shari Go rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then stretched herself literally from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes on the couch. Her back arched not unlike a feline as she reached above her head and then pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked around and saw… no one.

"Drew? Where did you go? I was only asleep for a few minutes, wasn't I?" She then glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that she had indeed only been asleep for half an hour.

She then padded into the kitchen area of the lair, and started to make herself a cup of instant coffee. Normally Shari would make an entire pot of joe, but only when Drakken would drink some with her, and right now she didn't know where he was.

Then she heard tinkering coming from the one workshop that she had allowed him to still use, and then there was a small shout after a particularly loud 'twang'. "Drat!"

"Drew?" The green woman stepped towards the door that led into the small lab, but she didn't go inside. Whenever her paramour would get going on an invention to help fight crime, he could get… a bit fixated. "Can I come inside?"

"What? Yes… yes of course. You normally don't ask to come inside my labs. You just go wherever you want." Shari walked in and Drakken turned towards her. "You've been acting very strange ever since I activated my Dimensional Reversal Ray. Did something happen to you?"

"Nnnooo…" Shari slowly said, "But I'm starting to wonder the same thing about you." She then tried to look behind Dr. D. as he was standing between her and the workbench. "So whatcha working on? Some new gadget to help in our crime fighting?"

At first Drakken started to say 'No', but then immediately changed it to a 'Yes'. "But I want it to be a surprise. It's something I haven't tried before, and I want to make sure everything is perfect before I reveal it to you." Shari looked at him strangely, and then tried to look one last time behind him. This time Drew actually put a hand on her to stop her forward momentum. She looked down at his hand like it was something alien.

"You've never touched me like _that_ before, and we've **never** kept secrets from each other." Shari's eyebrows then narrowed and her voice dropped almost an entire octave. "Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, if that is truly who you are… step aside and let me see what you are working on. I've never used my powers against you before, but if you don't step aside, this just might be the first time."

"You know She… Shari, I'm starting to have the same idea about **you**. You certainly are very different as well ever since I used the DRR. And when did you find time to cut your hair so short anyway? I always thought you looked better with your hair down past your… you know… your gluteus maximus." Drakken blushed lightly and then took a quick glance at the part of Shego he had just referenced, and this gave Shari a chance to shove him to one side and see what he was hiding. Shari stopped cold at what her eyes fell upon.

"Drew? Is… is that what I think it is?" She looked back at Drakken with almost pleading eyes that also held… fear?

"Well… sort of. It may look like an LPEW (Large Phased Energy Weapon), but the energy that will come out is not destructive." Shari relaxed a bit, glad to hear that it wasn't what she originally feared. "It's an Energy Reversal Pistol. It's designed to reverse the polarity of the person it is pointed at, causing them to literally be erased from existence! It's… brilliant!" Now she knew that it was worse.

Shari's jaw almost dropped to her knees. "Drew… you have never invented anything so diabolical before. Either you have changed drastically, or you are not the Drewbie that I've known and loved. Either way, I'm going to find out." Shari then did something that she thought she would never have to do. Disable Drew Lipsky.

Before Drakken realized what she had done, Shari placed a single fingertip on his forehead and shot out a small amount of her power directly into his skull. The result caused him to immediately go unconscious and collapse. Shari caught the man she loved before he fell to the floor.

…x x x x…

"Will? I didn't think you would be back so soon, but I'm glad you're here. Come on inside."

Will raised an eyebrow at this, and he slowly got up from the chair and pushed the door open. What he saw inside made is jaw drop. What he thought was a bathroom was instead a bedroom, and lying on the bed was a shapely young woman with short brown layered hair and teal eyes, dressed in nothing more than a flimsy night gown.

…x x x x…

For a few seconds all Will Du could well… do, was stand there in the doorway like a gold fish gasping for water. The young woman slinked across the bed on all fours and stopped right in front of him, as the room was a bit small. She then went to her knees, which placed her face almost level with his.

"You like what I was able to… procure?" She shrugged her shoulders a little and she had what Will could only surmise as an amorous look on her face. "Admittedly it cost quite a bit on the black market, but it's worth the look on your face."

Will Du was never really one to have luck with the ladies, so when he saw this voluptuous beauty kneeling before him, he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked like that cheerleader that Kim Possible was always complaining about, but he wasn't sure. He had only seen her picture a couple of times. What was her name again? "Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Yes, that's my name… although you normally don't say my **full** name. Are you OK?" Bonnie's face now had a look of concern, so she stepped off the bed, and right in front him to put the back of her hand against his forehead. "You don't have a fever… but yet now you look at me as if you've never seen me before, and it frightens me just a little. Y… you're not planning on using that Lowardian Tech you found on _me_, are you? What did you call that thing you found again? The… Tantalus Field?" Bonnie's lower lip began to tremble just a little, hoping that this wasn't what Will had in store for her

"Uhhh… no. I would never do something like that to someone so… pretty." Will gave what he hoped looked like a sincere smile, and Bonnie's lower lip immediately stopped shaking and a smile crossed her face at the compliment. "I can't believe you would think I could do something like that."

The young girl turned in front him while dragging a long fingernail across his chin, and spoke while walking back towards the bed, her face looking away from him. "When I saw your face while you used the Tantalus Field on Betty Director… it frightened me. It made me think that I would not want to ever be on your bad side."

Will's mind was whirling. Lowardian Tech? _Tantalus Field? What the heck is she talking about? And why would I use a weapon on Dr. Director? And why is this… young woman… acting like she knows me? Apparently she knows me quite well. I must get more information. But how do I do so without raising suspicions?_ Suddenly GJ's Number One Agent had a devious idea.

Will put on what he hoped looked like a convincing sneer on his face. "Would **you** like to use the Tantalus Field on someone?"

"Really? You would let me do that? I never thought you were serious when you said before that I could use it." Now Bonnie's thoughts were on something else other than seduction.

"Of course I was serious… Pumpkin." _He shoots, he scores._ "Remember where I showed you it was?"

Without a word Bonnie hopped off the bed and literally bounced back out into the office area. She immediately went to a picture on the wall that depicted the founder of GJ. She pressed on three corners of the frame, and the picture slid to one side revealing a small computer terminal and joystick. To the left of the joystick was a depression in the surface that was in the shape of a human hand.

Bonnie placed her right hand on the joystick and her left in the hand pattern. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then one of the cafeterias in the GJ complex appeared on the small screen. When she moved the joystick, the picture moved and then centered in on one of the agents in the room. Will saw that the agent she was looking at was one who was a new recruit. He had a strong build and had short cropped blond hair.

"Ever since you… brought me under your wing, so to speak, Brick stopped dating me for some reason." The young girl's eyes dangerously narrowed. "Then he suddenly shows up here as a new recruit after graduating with a Criminal Justice Degree? That just seemed too coincidental. I found out later he wanted to try and get back together, but I wanted nothing to do with him. He got mad at me and slapped me, saying that I was a Bitch. Well… I think I'll take care of him now."

With Brick centered on the screen and a sneer on the brunette's face, Bonnie pressed the button on top of the joystick, and immediately Brick Flagg stiffened up. He then began to convulse and fell to the floor, decidedly dead. The coroner would find that he died just the same as Dr. Director had early last year… by a sudden brain hemorrhage.

Bonnie then concentrated once more, and the office that Will and Bonnie were in appeared on the screen. The picture centered on Will and he immediately began to get nervous. "What… what are you doing?"

Bonnie let out a small giggle. "I just wanted to show you how much I've learned. I would **never** use this on **you.**"

"I would sincerely hope not." Was all Will could think of to respond with, but there was something about this girl that he just couldn't put a finger on.

"Now let's go back into the bedroom. OK?" The young girl turned around and gave a slight wiggle to her behind, causing one of his eyebrows to quickly rise up in an impressive arc.

…x x x x…

"T… Tim?" She said with a slight hitch in her voice. "But I saw… I..." Finally it was all too much for her, and Kim's eyes rolled back up into her head before she fainted. Before anyone could catch or stop her from falling, Kim struck her head with a glancing blow on the bottom step of her loft bedroom.

…x x x x…

"Mom… Tweebs…" Kim said with as much venom as she could through her teeth, "I can't believe that you… my own mother and brothers… tried to **rat… me… out**!" She raised the Plasma Rifle she had lifted from Dementor's lair and pointed it at her family, sans her father, as he was currently working at the Space Center underneath Director Finn. Her eyes narrowed as she put the crosshairs on Jim's forehead.

"Don't move, and you won't feel a thing." Just as she pulled the trigger a small form leaped between her and her target. The plasma bolt struck Tim in his midsection causing him to fall immediately at Kim's feet.

She had never seen how the Plasma rifle killed before except by a shot to the head, which was an immediate death. Now her younger brother was lying at her feet, writhing in agony as the plasma bolt continued it's grotesque work of destroying the electrical pulses that moved along the nerves in the body. This was the reason the shot to the head killed immediately, but anywhere else near a major organ it was sheer agony for the victim before they succumbed to the pain, and then eventual death.

The shock of seeing her brother die in this manner shocked Kim so much that it actually gave Anne and Jim time to make their escape. The two had made it to the family van and crashed out of the garage through the closed door as Kim barreled into the garage firing wildly. She had to stop them before the two could tell Shego and the Doctor any more information about her plans to take over the world.

She ran out in the middle of the street as the mini-van sped up the road, and they were about fifty yards away cresting on a small hill when Kim took careful aim and fired. She knew it was a 1 in 3 chance of hitting the van at that distance, so she hoped she would get lucky.

The shot grazed the right side rear corner, sending the vehicle into a skid over the hill and out of sight. She then heard the crash, and both saw and heard the violent explosion of the gas tank.

Slowly Kim walked the distance from her house to the still burning hulk of the van, and she looked around and inside the charred and smoking mess. There weren't any bodies. "Damn." She muttered under her breath.

…x x x x…

Kim woke with a start, breathing like she had just run the 100-yard dash. Sweat was running down her face and for brief second she wasn't sure where she was, and then everything came back to her. She was in her own room, her own house… and her mother was there, along with both Jim and Tim. She remembered seeing Tim before everything went black.

She then felt a bandage around her head, and Kim gingerly brought a hand up to feel what was there. She could tell it was a bandage that was wrapped all the way around her head, and then she found the lump where she must have hit her forehead when she fainted. Hearing soft footsteps on the ladder leading up to her room, Kim lay back down and closed her eyes. Then she heard her mother's voice call up.

"Kimmie? You awake? I thought I heard you stirring?" Anne slowly walked up into her daughter's bedroom and went to the side of her bed. Gingerly she touched the bandage on Kim's head, and moved it down a bit to look at the wound.

Before Anne could react, Kim's hand grabbed onto her mother's wrist. She sat up and looked into her Mom's now fearful eyes.

"Why are you here." Kim said with such ferocity that it took Anne by complete surprise. "And **how** is it that Tim is alive. I… saw… him… **die**! You and Jim were supposed to be gone by now too, but it looks like I have the opportunity to rectify that mistake."

With quick reflexes, Kim brought her feet to the floor and stood behind her mother while wrenching her arm up behind her back, making her yelp out in pain. "Oh don't tell me that this hurts… _Mother dearest_." Kim hissed into her ear. "Call my brother's up here right now, and I won't break your arm."

"K… Kimmie… Wh… what are you doing? That really hurts! Please… stop!"

"I said CALL THEM! NOW!" Anne could feel her daughter trembling behind her from anger, but she had no idea why.

_Maybe that hit on the head did more damage than I thought. I better play along and hopefully figure out what to do later._ Anne summoned up her courage and called out, "Jim… Tim? Could you come up to Kimmie's room please? I need your help with something."

Twin voices replied almost immediately. "Be right there!"

In a matter of seconds both Jim and Tim were in their sister's room, wondering what was going on. "Kim? Mom? What's going on here?" "Why are you holding Mom like that?"

"Tweebs…" Kim said with a sneer, "How would you like to play a game and tie up Mom here? It's… sort of a prank I'm playing on her here." Anne tried to say something, but Kim just slapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

Believing their sister, Jim and Tim were more than happy to tie up their mother. After all, they thought this was just a game. Kim had them also tie her to one of the posts of her bed, so she was sitting on the floor, and she was now also gagged and couldn't say anything.

"So Kim…" Jim said.

"What do we do now?" Tim asked.

By now Kim had moved herself between her brothers and the only exit. She held in her hands her grappling hook, and was spooling out a long length of the cable. "Now it's **your** turn."

Before either of her brothers could blink, Kim had the two trussed up and tied to the opposite bed post of her mother. Of course the Tweebs immediately started to ask questions and demanded to be untied. To shut them up, she tied a gag on them as well.

"Now that I have you all silent and immobilized, I can finally finish the job." She then knelt in front of Tim and held his jaw in two of her fingers. "I just can't figure out how you survived that plasma blast to the chest."

Kim then stood and looked around her room before saying, "I just need to find something to take care of the three of you without making a huge mess."

…x x x x…

Recalling the movie that his double just referenced, Wade immediately knew just how dangerous this situation could become if something wasn't done immediately.

WHEN DO WE START?

…x x x x…

IT WOULD ACTUALLY BE BEST TO START NOW. WHAT I NEED THOUGH FROM YOU IS A GRAPHICAL ANALYSIS OF ANY ENERGY READINGS YOU HAVE COMING FROM DRAKKEN'S LAIR AT THE TIME OF THE DIVERGENCE.

IT WILL TAKE ME A COUPLE OF MINUTES TO PUT THAT INFORMATION TOGETHER. I'M GUESSING THAT YOU HAVE THE SAME DATA FOR ME?

SOUNDS LIKE WE ARE ON THE SAME PAGE HERE.

THE HARD PART WILL BE GETTING EACH ALTERNATE INDIVIDUAL INTO THE SAME ROOM AT THE SAME TIME.

THEN ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS ACTIVATE EACH KIMMUNICATOR SO THAT THEY ARE TRANSMITTING THE OPPOSING FREQUENCIES

THEN THE TWO TRANSMISSIONS SHOULD CANCEL EACH OTHER OUT. THE RESULT SHOULD BE THAT EACH PERSON WILL SWITCH BACK TO THEIR ORIGINAL UNIVERSE. PERFECT!

REMEMBER WADE, THE KEY WORD THERE IS 'SHOULD'. IF WE DON'T DO THIS WITHIN… ONE HOUR, THE IMBALANCE BETWEEN OUR DIMENSIONS WILL WORSEN AND BOTH WILL BE DESTROYED IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS.

BUT NO PRESSURE. I UNDERSTAND. I'M NOW READY TO TRANSMIT MY DATA WHEN YOU ARE.

To be continued…

* * *

Two questions for y'all: Did I go too far with Kim's opposite? Does the technobabble between Wades sound convincing?


	6. Chapter 6

Alternate Dimensions… Oy! What a headache!

Disclaimer: Not as big of a headache, but it's still needed to keep the liars… I mean lawyers… off my back. I don't gain any monetary compensation for the use of any of these characters…

Different order than I normally do, but next I would like to say Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter: CajunBear73, Invader Johnny, bigherb81, Joe Stoppinghem, Katsumara, Mr. Wizard, and Reader101w. As always, y'all Rock!

Chapter 6

Let me start out with a quick recap here with what is currently happening with each primary character in each universe…

In **Our Dimension**: **Alternate Kim** just tied up her mom and brothers, and is now deciding how to… dispose of them.

In the **Alternate Dimension**: **Our Kim** has just been drugged by **Alternate Ron** for reasons not yet divulged.

In **Our Dimension**: **Alternate Will Du** has just run off into the halls of GJ armed to the teeth, and his intentions are unknown.

In the **Alternate Dimension**: **Our Will Du** has found out about the Tantalus Field, and he is starting to wonder about the intentions of his… female friend, Bonnie.

In **Our Dimension**: **Alternate Drakken** is under the impression that he and Shego are actually the heroes.

In the **Alternate Dimension**: **Our Drakken** has just invented an Energy Reversal Pistol that works not unlike the Mathter's Calculaser and erases whatever it's pointed at from existence.

Now, on with the story…

…x x x x…

Previously…

Drakken stood up and gestured wildly. "We are the best crime fighting team the world has ever known Shari! You and I… as Shego and the Doctor… have stopped Kim Possible from taking over the world **at least** a dozen times! With your fighting abilities and my Tech, we are… dare I say it… **unstoppable**!"

All Shego could do in response was groan once again into her hands, and think of how much this Drakken sounded like her brother when she was on Team Go. _This is SO not good._

…x x x x…

A set of short beeps sounded through the lair that immediately brought both Drakken and Shego up short.

Beep Beep Bee Deep…

"What the…" Shego muttered under her breath and narrowed eyes as she stood up.

Beep Beep Bee Deep

After the second time, the green woman zeroed in where the noise was coming from. Of all places… it was her bedroom!

Beep Beep Bee Deep

After walking inside, she heard it ring a third time, and realized it was coming from her lap top computer that was sitting on her desk. Shego walked over and tapped the space bar, removing the screen saver, which was a set of scrolling images of motorcycles and muscle cars.

She immediately saw a new icon on her desktop screen that wasn't there before. It was a miniature image of Kim Possible's logo, and it was titled 'Click Me'. She deftly moved the pointer using the small touchpad, and double clicked the icon. Immediately a full screen image of Kim Possible's tech guru filled the screen.

"Shego! Finally! You know you're a hard person to track down." His face fuzzed a little bit, and he typed something on his keyboard that cleared up the image.

"And it's for a good reason, nerdlinger. You know I could turn you in to the Feds for hacking into my computer, right?" The only response Wade gave was an indignant huff. "Does Kimmie know your giving me a call?"

"Actually, no she doesn't, and I'm afraid she's going to have to stay in the dark for a little bit." Wade stopped, and seemed to look around the room. "Are you alone?"

After holding up an index finger to tell Wade to wait, Shego went and closed and locked her door. Drakken should think nothing of it, as she had always locked her bedroom door. "We are now. So I take it that this isn't a social call?"

Wade's cheeks reddened a little before responding. "No, it's not. I'm just going to come right out and ask… Has Drakken stolen and activated the PDVI again?"

"OK, first off… It was ME that took the PDVI, and yes, Drakken has used it in one of his whacked inventions. Sorry to tell you though, it didn't work. At least not the way he thought it was going to." By now the green woman had sat down on her chair while talking to the young boy.

"Oh it worked alright." Wade replied seriously. "Let me ask you… Has Dr. Drakken been acting… funny, lately?"

Shego looked at him sideways and carefully answered him. "Yyeaahhh, you could say that."

"Is he acting almost… opposite of his normal self?" The young boy asked, noticeably nervous as he talked with his friend's archenemy.

Shego quickly leaned in to her screen, making Wade back off a little bit as her face suddenly filled his screen. "How did you know that?" She hissed.

"You… may not believe this, but I think Drakken has tapped into a 'Mirror Universe', of sorts, and actually switched 3 people between the universes. Drakken being one of them, Will Du another, and…"

"Kim Possible being the third." The villainess finished for Wade.

"You got it." The young African-American said matter of factly. "So, you know what this means, right?"

"That Kim Possible, all around goody-two-shoes… and Will Du, the bumbling GJ Agent, have been switched with their opposites from an alternate dimension?"

"And Bingo was his name." The green woman chuckled under her breath at Wade's small joke.

"So what do we need to do to switch everyone back? At least, I'm assuming that's the other reason that you've given me a call?" Even though Shego was decidedly on the opposite side of the law, she knew what the ramifications of an Evil Kim Possible could be. She could easily take over the entire Villain Community, and there would go Shego's status right out the window.

"Well, we need to get all three individuals back in the same room with the device that originally switched them. I'm guessing you could easily keep Drakken there?" Wade knew what her answer would be, but had had to ask anyway.

Shego huffed. "Of course. But I'm also going to guess that you need help with the more dangerous of the other two?"

"You know me too well Shego." Wade said with a smirk and looked off to the side at a nearby clock. "I should be able to tell her something to get her to come to you, but that's where I'll need your help. Once Alternate Kim is at the lair, you need to keep her there. We need to do this in the next 21 hours, or the universe as we know it could unravel in a vortex of space, time, and energy."

…x x x x…

Kim then stood and looked around her room before saying, "I just need to find something to take care of the three of you without making a huge mess."

. . . .

The first place Kim checked was her backpack. Nothing in there would do the job, unless she wanted to give the three of them paper cuts, or beat them to death with books. That would be just a little too messy.

Next she started to go through her closet. T-shirts, half shirts, cuffed jeans… _I never had cuffed jeans, did I?_

As Kim dug deeper into her closet, her hand brushed up against a smooth rectangular surface on the back wall, and immediately a hidden door slid open. After her eyes adjusted to the low light, Kim could make out the silhouette of what looked like a full-body jumpsuit.

_Is that…?_ Flashed through her mind, but then seeing the suit she thought was destroyed gave her another delicious idea. One that would actually bring a look of fear into her captives eyes before she snuffed out their pitiful lives.

Holding her right hand in front of her, Kim made it glow brightly with the power she had taken from Hego. With a positively sadistic grin, she picked up a softball from the upper shelf, and pulverized it with her grip. She then saw a bowling ball sitting on the floor and picked it up before backing out of the closet and turning to her three captives.

Kim's look was positively evil as she held the bowling ball in front of her while looking at her brothers and Mom. She brought forth the blue glow in both hands and said, "Not sure why I was looking for something else to do the job, when I can do this."

Pressing her palms together against the bowling ball, it literally exploded throwing dust and pieces of bowling ball at the three sitting on the floor tied to her bed. After averting their eyes during the onslaught of debris, all three then stared in disbelief at what she had done.

Kim walked over to Tim, placed her hands in an almost loving gesture on both sides of his jaw and looked deep into his eyes, which were wide with fear. Her plan was to snap his neck in a matter of seconds, but she was interrupted by a call on her wrist Kimmunicator.

Beep Beep Bee Deep

Taking one last look at Tim, Kim decided his death could wait for a few more minutes. She released her brother from her grip and went to answer Wades call.

Still being her normal suspicious self, this Kim answered Wade in what she considered a neutral tone. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Right away Kim noticed the little tick that Wade had whenever he was juiced at the prospect of another mission. "Kim, there's a problem over at Drakken and Shego's. I think you better check it out."

One of her eyebrows went up almost to her hairline. "That's odd… Normally it's the other…" Kim quickly stopped herself, and then spoke again. "I'll get Ron and we'll get right over there. I **was** in the middle of something, but I guess it could wait." She gave a little wink off screen to her trussed-up family.

"I don't think you'll need Ron, actually." Wade quickly replied, wanting to keep Ron and his MMP out of the equation. At least for now. "I have a feeling you can take care of this yourself."

"Weeelll, OK then. Could you do me a favor though and give my Ronnie a call and have him meet me back at my house afterwards? I 'm going to need him to… uh… relax myself after the mission." Wade had more than a little trouble discerning the look on her face, but tried not to think about it too much.

After disconnecting, Kim quickly tested the bonds on her family one last time to make sure they wouldn't get away, and she headed out the door to go to Shego and Drakken's place. She would play along with what's going on, and deal with situations as they arose. After all, that's how she had become as powerful as she had.

…x x x x…

The phone on Dr. Elizabeth Director's desk barely started to ring and she snatched it up. "Go…" She listened for a few seconds and then spoke. "Thanks for telling me Gunny. I've been getting strange reports from numerous other agents about Will's behavior. Looks like I'm going to have to lock this place down and then get to the bottom of what's going on."

She hung up the phone and then pressed a hidden button on the underside of the desk. A small control panel on her right side flipped up from the surface of the desk that consisted of a fingerprint reader, audio pick-up, and a digital readout set above a miniature numeric keypad. She placed her index finger on the finger print reader and spoke in an authoritative voice.

"On Dr. Elizabeth Director's orders, Agent number 4321 Alpha, Pass-code Doomsday Scenario 3, I authorize complete lockdown of this facility." On the small screen above the fingerprint reader, two words scrolled across. CONFIRMATION CODE. Leaving her one finger still pressed against the reader, she entered a five-digit code with her other hand.

As soon as she entered the last number, she could literally feel the entire building shudder as blast doors slammed shut on all exits locking everyone inside in, and those outside, well… out. She then opened a drawer and popped open a small hidden compartment, which she reached in and pulled out… a Kimmunicator.

Betty Director sighed heavily and sat back in her chair. "I thought I'd never have to do this." She mumbled to herself and pressed the call button.

It took only two seconds for Wade to answer her summons. "Dr. Director!" The young boy said, sounding a little surprised. "Either the Lowardians are attacking again, or one of your agents have gone rogue. Something tells me though it's the later."

"Now how would you know that Dr. Load?" She paused only a moment. "Oh, right… you've got the world wired."

"It's Will, isn't it?" The young boy asked, and all he received at first for an answer was a grim nod.

"Will hasn't been acting himself all day long, and now he's armed to the teeth running around my complex. I'm worried for everyone's lives, including his. Something tells me you might be able to shed some light as to what might be going on?" Wade couldn't help but fidget under the scrutiny of the woman's eye.

"I'll just cut to the chase then. Will, Drakken and Kim have all been switched with their counter parts from another universe. The kicker is, it seems to be some kind of 'Mirror' universe, in which everyone is opposite of themselves here." The two just looked at each other in silent understanding for just a few seconds.

"So now I have a competent AND dangerous Will Du to deal with. Great." Wade's eyes went wide at what the head of GJ just said about her 'Number One' agent. "What? I can't bring a little levity into the situation?"

Slowly Wade's reaction turned into light laughter, and then he turned into all business. "So you have the situation under control then?"

"Almost." Elizabeth looked off to one side as she glanced at a nearby security monitor. "I have a group of about fifteen agents set to apprehend Agent Du in the next five minutes."

"That's good. After you have him under control, I don't suppose you could bring him to Drakken's latest lair? I need him plus Kim and Drakken there to be able to switch everyone to their respective universe. Drakken is taken care of, and Kim is on her way. _I hope_." The last two words Wade didn't say out loud.

Betty then asked the next logical question. "Is there any kind of a time constraint?"

"We should have plenty of time as there's still a window of just over twenty hours. You should be able to take care of Will Du before then?" A smirk crossed the boy's lips, knowing he really didn't have to ask.

"Definitely. I'll bring him there myself." After the two said their good-bye's and signed off, Betty Director turned in her chair to watch the drama play out near one of the exits of GJ.

…x x x x…

Will was furious! How dare they lock him inside like a caged animal! His override codes weren't working to open the blast door, and he knew he couldn't blast out with the weapons he had on him. After all, that's why they were called… Blast Doors.

He heard movement behind him and swung around with the .223 and strafed the hallway. No one was there, but the next thing he knew, a small canister landed and rolled to his feet, spewing out gas. Immediately he pulled the collar of his shirt up and over his nose and mouth, but it was too late, even if that could have helped. At first he thought it was a standard canister of diversionary smoke, but instead it was knockout gas. It only took a matter of seconds before his knees went weak, and he collapsed to the floor, his weapons clattering on the hard tile.

Just before his consciousness left him, he saw numerous GJ agents run up to him with weapons at the ready, and each of them wearing the one thing he had forgotten… a gas mask.

To be continued…

* * *

Well folks, looks like just two or three more chapters to go here. I hope the recap at the beginning helped to clear things up as to who is where, and what's going on in each universe.

Next I need to get everyone to the lair in each universe before the switch can occur, and there is still the drama in each universe as all the major players are once again together in each universe. Yeah there's still a lot of time before the deadline of Dimension Destruction, but don't forget this **IS** a Kim Possible story! (Which I doubt anyone has forgotten) lol Anything can, and will… happen.

I'll say it once again: Alternate Dimensions… Oy! What a headache!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow… So sorry for taking this long to update. A combination of writer's block and RL kinda got in the way. I only hope you continue to enjoy this convoluted mess that I've come up with.

Next let me shout out a huge Thank-you to all who reviewed the previous chapter: CajunBear73, FlyingSquirrel2010, Mr. Wizard, Katsumara, Invader Johnny, Valerie3, Joe Stoppinghem, and Reader101w. Y'all are the greatest!

Disclaimer: nnrrgghh… Nobody reads this thing anyway. I'm sure you know what it is by now.

Chapter 7

**Where we last left our Kim, she had just been drugged by 'Mirror Ron'…**

She picked up the tray and set it on her desk before siting down herself and testing how hot the soup was. It was just right. Before Kim knew it, she had polished off both the soup and sandwich. "Wow… Guess I was hungrier than I thought. It was delicious Ron."

She then stretched her arms up over her head. "Man… guess I'm a little tired as well. Mind if I lie down for a little bit?" Ron shook his head side to side.

Getting up out of her chair was harder than Kim thought it should be. Her legs felt like rubber, and her head felt like a bowling ball. In fact it felt like… Kim looked up at Ron just as he stepped towards her, and everything went black.

…x x x x…

After catching Kim just as she passed out from the drug he had given her, Ron Stoppable gently lay her unconscious form back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Kim…" Ron said quietly while moving her hands to a folded position over her stomach, "But I could tell that you weren't quite your normal and suspicious self, so I took the opportunity to take you out. I've been wanting to take over ever since we started the missions, but I just never really got the chance, and when you took Hego's powers and kept them, I knew not even my Monkey Power could defeat you. I'm not quite sure what's going on with you, but…"

Beep Beep Bee Deep

Ron looked over at Kim's computer. He sat down at her desk and positioned himself so that he was between the systems camera and Kim's unconscious form while she lay on the bed. He wasn't ready to tip his hand that he was taking over the entire operation just yet.

He pressed the space bar, answering the call. "What up Wade?"

"Hey Ron… I don't suppose Kim is around?" Ron noticed that Wade seemed a little nervous for some reason.

"She's uhh… in the middle of something right now. Can I take a message for her?" Something wasn't right with the young boy, but Ron couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, there's something going on over at Shego and the Dr.'s place. It would be best if Kim went over there and checked things out. You know, to see what might be going on? Don't want them to get the drop on you guys now, do you?"

Ron noticed a slight twitch with Wades left eyebrow, something he had never seen before. "You don't think **I** could do this as well?"

"Oh I'm sure you could, no problem." Wade quickly replied. "It's just that… Shego and the Dr. have always historically been Kim's nemeses. I figured you wouldn't want to take on something that I'm sure Kim would like to do for her self."

The blond boy looked to one side with just his eyes as if looking at something before responding. "I think Kim might be… up for this in a few more minutes. So maybe we **both** could go over, in say… fifteen minutes?"

"That should work. If I see anything else suspicious I'll contact you. Wade out."

After Wade signed off, Ron spoke to the blank screen as if Wade was still there. "And if **I** see anything suspicious Wade, I **won't** be contacting **you**."

Behind him Ron heard Kim stir as she started to regain consciousness. He went to her side and brushed a strand of red hair from her face. "Wakey wakey Sunshine."

"R… Ron?" Kim's muddled mind started to break through the fog of a knock-out drug. "I had the strangest dream. You were evil, and…" Her eyes finally focused on her best friend and a number of things reminded her that this wasn't a dream. Ron still had his scar and facial hair, she had her hands tied behind her back, and her feet were bound as well. She immediately went tight-lipped.

"Oh Kim…" Ron said in an almost patronizing manner. "I'm still evil, but something tells me that you are not. At least not anymore."

Bringing one hand down to the waist of her pants, Ron deftly unbuttoned the top button. Immediately the red head started to protest, and her eyes went wide when she was silenced with a hand over her mouth.

In one swift motion he unzipped her pants, pulled one side down and slid the waistband of her panties down about an inch. Ron looked down just below Kim's panty line and saw… nothing. "Just as I suspected. Its not there." He then zipped her pants back up and re-buttoned them around her waist.

Struggling against her bonds, Kim just looked at him with thinly veiled anger, but yet she also had the visage of confusion. "You're supposed to have a scar there. It was from a particularly heavy fight we had when taking down Lucre. The Bastard got in a lucky shot with a lapel laser and shot you there, leaving a rather nasty gash that healed into a scar. So that begs two questions now…" Ron moved to within millimeters from Kim's face, "Who are you, and where is the real Kim Possible?"

"**I'm** Kim…" she started to say but was immediately cut off.

"You are **not** Kim Possible!" Ron Stoppable roared. "You are an imposter, and an intruder. Now, should I dispatch of you like I did that other… 'intruder'… that tried to gain a foothold in my _own family_? A toddler was easy for me to get rid of, and you should be no different."

Now Kim was truly frightened. She had never known Ron to be like this, and the fact that this Ron had apparently taken the life of little Hana in this dimension proved beyond any doubt that he could easily do the same to her. She had to be careful.

Ron got off the bed and started to pace back and forth, apparently trying to decide what to do with her. She took his distraction as a small gift and started to work on her bonds that held her hands behind her back.

While he paced, Ron began to talk to himself in an effort to put everything together. Kim could hear every word as he counted off the facts. "I've gotten a call from Wade asking for you, and only you, to go over to where Shego and the Dr. are. Makes me wonder if the two of you are somehow in on something together, but I just need to figure out what that something is. I offered for both of us to go, but Wade didn't seem to keen with **that** suggestion. So that brings up another question. Why does Wade want us, particularly you, to go over there?"

Kim couldn't believe her luck. Continuing to ponder the situation, Ron sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to his prisoner. She had been able to work her hands out from their bonds, so she had to move quickly. In about half a second, Kim sat up behind her captor and put Ron into sleeper hold, pressing just under both of his ears.

Immediately Ron started to thrash against the hold, and his Monkey Powers tried to come forth, but Kim just held on that much tighter. She had to close her eyes tight and keep telling herself that this wasn't her Ron. She pressed that much harder, and the blue glow that had started to form around him flickered, and then went out completely. A few milliseconds later, she felt Ron go limp in her arms.

"I'm sorry Ronnie…" Kim whispered into one large ear, and then she proceeded to tie him up with the same rope he had used on her. She knew that once Ron woke up, the rope wouldn't hold him very long, but it should at least slow him down.

She quickly went to her computer and hit the space bar to remove the screensaver. Sure enough, she was immediately connected with Wade. He was surprised to see her. "Kim!"

"Wade! At least I hope that you **are**… Wade." She looked back to quick check on Ron to make sure he was still out of it.

"Yeah, I'm Wade, but not **your** Wade. Let me explain…. No, that would take too long, so let me sum up. I've been in contact with my counterpart from the other dimension, **your** Wade, and we have found something important. If the three of you that have been switched aren't returned to your own dimensions in…" Wade check a nearby clock, "Less than 18 hours, the two dimensions involved will be completely destroyed. You need to get to Shego and the Dr.'s as soon as you can, and bring your Kimmunicator. It's a very important part of returning. Is Ron with you?"

Noticing that her position between the computer's video pick-up and where Ron now lay, Kim kept a stoic face when answering. "No… I'd prefer to keep him out of the loop for now, if you don't mind."

"Well hopefully he'll be out of the loop long enough. I've made a cursory check on the Sloth, and it appears that Ron has changed the pass-code used to operate it, but I'm not sure why. I can't hack into the system, since your brothers designed it to be un-hackable. Those two were really good. I can't get a ride to you, so you'll have to make it to the lair on your own." Kim noticed Wade's referral to her brothers was in the past tense. "You better get going, since it will take at least two to three hours for you to get there on foot, and don't forget to bring your Kimmunicator. It's integral to get you back. Good luck." With that Wade signed off, leaving Kim looking at the screensaver.

Realizing that she didn't have the Kimmunicator on her, she had to search for the unit. After a cursory check of the usual places it would be, Kim finally checked the pockets of a still sleeping Ron and found it. She left her house at an easy jog in the general direction of Drakken and Shego's lair, hoping that she would run across a quicker means of transportation.

…x x x x…

**Where we last left our Will Du in the Mirror Universe… **

Bonnie then concentrated once more, and the office that Will and Bonnie were in appeared on the screen. The picture centered on Will and he immediately began to get nervous. "What… what are you doing?"

Bonnie let out a small giggle. "I just wanted to show you how much I've learned. I would **never** use this on **you.**"

"I would sincerely hope not." Was all Will could think of to respond with, but there was something about this girl that he just couldn't put a finger on.

"Now let's go back into the bedroom. OK?" The young girl turned around and gave a slight wiggle to her behind, causing one of his eyebrows to quickly rise up in an impressive arc.

…x x x x…

After 'relieving some stress' with Bonnie, Will fell asleep. Only about an hour later he slowly woke to a voice in the other room, which was his… err, the Director's office. He quietly got off the bed and listened behind the door, which was slightly ajar. He could only hear one side of a conversation, Since Bonnie was talking to someone on the phone.

"Not to worry. I've got Du-duh here wrapped around my little finger. I was able to get him to show me how to use that Tantalus Field thingy, and I've gotten pretty good at it. By tomorrow morning, you should be able to take his place as he will… no longer be able to perform his Director-type duties." There was a pause before Bonnie let out a giggle. "Of course I'll be by your side, silly. Everyone here thinks I'm straight, so it will take everyone by complete surprise when they see the two of us suddenly Lording over them." Another short pause. "Love you too Tara. By now."

The next thing Will heard was the squeak of a chair. He assumed that it was Bonnie leaning back and relaxing. He didn't have any idea what kind of range this Tantalus Field technology had, so he needed to destroy this horrible machine if he wanted to live.

Not having any idea of how to even **begin** to destroy the thing, Will suddenly got an idea and hoped that it would work. Quietly he went over to the picture hiding the control panel, pressed the corners and revealed the console. Immediately he used the controls and focused the machine on the very console he was using. He had to do this while standing to one side, so the system wouldn't target him instead.

Just as he was about to press the button to hopefully cause some sort of feed-back loop thereby destroying the machine, Bonnie pushed the bedroom door open. "Will Honey… Wade just called looking for you, he's on the computer in…" She then saw what Will was attempting to do. "Step away from the console."

Will turned around to see Bonnie standing in the doorway with a small weapon of some kind. In the low light he couldn't make out if it was an energy weapon, or a standard pistol.

He didn't move as his finger as it was just above the 'Commit" button, and suddenly a shot rang out, burying a bullet in the wall just above his head. It was a standard pistol. He quickly deduced that it was a small caliber revolver, most likely six rounds.

Quickly Will dropped and rolled directly across the front of the machine, hoping that Bonnie wouldn't shoot as he figure she wouldn't want to damage her biggest asset. Sure enough she didn't fire again until he was past the machine. Two more bullets slammed into the wall, barely missing him.

_That's three down._ The GJ agent thought while rolling next to the bed in an attempt to put something between him and his attacker. _Three to go._

Bonnie walked around to the other side of the bed, expecting to see the skinny agent curled up in a ball pleading for his life. Instead, as she came around the corner something hard slammed into her left shin, making Bonnie yelp out in pain, and inadvertently fired off a wild shot into the mattress. Through watery eyes from her stinging shin, the brunette looked down and saw Will rolling away from her, minus one of his shoes.

Using the edge of the bed as leverage, Will hoisted himself up and rolled across the surface, grabbing a pillow as he went. He landed on the other side, and immediately threw the pillow blindly at Bonnie after landing on the floor. His aim was true, and the gun went off again as it hit her in the face.

_One shot left._ Will thought, and then just as he crouched to try one last trick, he felt the warm muzzle suddenly pressed against the back of his head. Somehow the young brunette had gotten the drop on him.

"Nice moves, _William_." Bonnie spat. "But I don't think you can dodge me forever. Stand up."

Slowly Will stood while Bonnie held the muzzle of the gun against the back of his head. With his hands raised, the GJ agent moved slightly to one side by about a half step, and Bonnie didn't follow, as he suspected. He had one last chance, and he hoped his defensive training would save his life. Knowing that her finger was most likely on the trigger, Will knew his next move was tricky, and he had to do it fast.

Without telegraphing, Will dropped about a foot by bending at his knees, and at the same time he twisted himself to the left. His left forearm hit Bonnie in her wrist, knocking the weapon to the side and down. What he didn't expect was how quick her reaction was. Bonnie pulled the trigger and the bullet slammed into the GJ Agent's lower left shoulder, spinning him around a little further. He fell to the floor, and Bonnie was immediately standing over him with the weapon trained at his forehead.

"I didn't want your death to be this messy, but I guess this works just as well. Either way… your dead, and a new Director can take over." A sneer crossed the brunette's features as she pressed the barrel against his skull.

Will smiled and said, "I'm afraid I won't be making a mess today."

Bonnie's brow furrowed in confusion, and pulled the trigger. She expected Will's brains to be blown out the back of his head, but all that happened was a small 'click'. She was out of bullets. Bonnie didn't expect he upper cut from Will as he stood up in front of her, and she fell in a heap from Will's sucker punch.

Holding onto his damaged left shoulder, Will stumbled over to the Tantalus console, and pressed the button. After quickly stepping back, sparks immediately began to fly from the unit in all directions, and he could see the screen power down after a puff of smoke escaped from a vent under the console.

He then went into the office area, locking the door behind him to keep Bonnie from following him. The next thing Will saw was a young African-American boy on the computer screen that was sitting on the desk. "Did you call for help?" It was really more of a statement than a question.

"Now why would I do that?" The young boy said without any malice, and this slightly confused the GJ Agent. "I was merely waiting to see who I would need to report to next, and it still appears to be you. Or, at least someone like you."

"So you know what's going on?" Will asked, while gingerly taking a seat and holding on to his bleeding arm.

"Pretty much. It seems that both factions, GJ and Kim's Rebels, are currently having their own power struggles. It just so happens everything is going down during an inter-dimensional rift between realities. Now ain't that a bitch." Wade was a little taken aback by the boys language and frankness.

Will tried to straighten himself up in the chair as best he could. "So how do we fix everything?"

"We don't." Again Wade was speaking with hardly any emotion. "At least we don't try to fix anything going on in this dimension. But… we do need to get the three of you back to your **own** dimension so things can play out a bit more naturally. Know what I mean?" An eyebrow ticked up at his last question.

"Actually, I do." Was the almost militaristic response.

Wade's response was a curt nod. "You need to get to Shego and the Dr.'s castle/lair, and then me and your dimension's Wade will take it from there. Do you have a mode of transportation?"

After a short pause, Will responded with a simple 'Yes', and then signed off. After improvising a tourniquet for his damaged arm, he then went to the building specifically designed to hold all of GJ's experimental aircraft. Will was hoping that GJ in this dimension was also finishing up with a ground-breaking aircraft, and sure enough… they were.

…x x x x…

Kim checked the time on her watch. Fifteen hours to go until the deadline, but she was still quite a ways from where she had to be. She was getting tired from running down half-destroyed streets and dodging minor fire-fights that were going on between different groups. She didn't want to stop and find out why they were fighting, as she didn't want to get caught up in the battles, or get hurt.

Coming out from a drainage ditch on the edge of town, Kim looked around for a few seconds to regain her bearings. She had been keeping low for the last half-hour just trying not to be seen, and had strayed a little off course.

Kim took one step in the direction she had finally decided to go, and immediately a large spotlight from the air nearly blinded her. She immediately dove back into the drainpipe that led underneath the highway, and then heard a voice from a loudspeaker. Her jaw dropped as she recognized it as the voice of Will Du.

"Kim Possible! It's me, Will. I'm going to land on the highway, and if you would like a lift, I suggest you board as quickly as you can. Dangerous forces are only about a mile away." Kim didn't have to think twice about her actions, and within thirty seconds she was strapped inside a small two-seat aircraft at Will's side.

Just before using the vertical take-off boosters kicked in, one corner of Will's mouth ticked up. "So, where you headin'?"

…x x x x…

The rest of the trip to Shego and the Dr.'s had been uneventful, sans a few pot shots from a couple of ground units. One of the big improvements on this experimental aircraft was a nearly impervious skin that was designed to repel any caliber of firearms, plus small explosive weapons such as shoulder mounted rockets. Needless to say, they landed without a scratch only thirty minutes later.

Will quickly unbuckled him self and started towards the front door. Just as he reached out to open it, Kim was able to get to his side and hiss into his ear "Will! You know better than to run in to an unknown situation!"

"Now look here Possible…" Will said with irritation in his voice, "I really don't want to be in this dimension much longer, and I'm sure you don't either. So I suggest that we get in there and get out of here!"

Kim saw the air suddenly start to shimmer just behind Will, and before she could say or do anything, Ron appeared behind him and grabbed the agent around the neck with the crook of his elbow pressing on Will's throat. His other hand brandished what Kim recognized as her grapple gun, but this one didn't shoot out a hook and line. She could see the small recessed dish and knew immediately it was an energy weapon.

"So why **are** the two of you here, hmm?" Ron motioned Kim inside the lair with a wave of his weapon. "Go on in… I'd like to see what happens next." Kim walked in first, knowing she couldn't do anything else at this point, and if she _did_ try anything, Ron could easily take out Will, and then most likely her.

After entering the lair the door closed behind them with a thud, announcing their arrival. Immediately Shari walked into the room while talking. "Kimmie, Will! I'm so glad you've arrived. Wade contacted me and… told… me…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the situation in front of her.

"Oh… snap." Was all she could say next in response.

To be concluded… (hopefully)

* * *

Hopefully by now most of you aren't as confused as before.

Essentially, what is left now, is that in 'Our Universe', all three characters involved in the 'Dimensional Shift' need to be in Drakken and Shego's lair as well. That way, all three main players (Kim, Will, and Drakken) are in the same building/location, no matter which dimension it is. Hopefully it's all starting to make sense.


	8. Chapter 8

OK Folks, here we go. (Sorry for taking so long to update)

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a review on the last chapter: CajunBear73, Invader Johnny, Katsumara, Joe Stoppinghem, bigherb81, reader101w, Avenging Raven, and Mystique84… As per usual, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: I'm lazy. Please see previous chapter.

Chapter 8

(Multiple things happen in the two universes, so pay attention! That which is in _Italics_ is the Alternate Universe, and that which is in **Bold** is Our Universe. Hope it converts correctly to the site)

_"Everyone to the center of the room… NOW!" Ron roared while shoving Will into the group of three that were already standing in front of him._

_ Off to one side in his bedroom, Dr. Drakken woke with a bad headache. The last thing he remembered was Shego placing a finger on his forehead before everything went black. She had knocked him out with her power, but he wasn't sure why. Stumbling out of his bedroom holding a cold compress to his head, Drakken saw a group of four people. Shego, Kim Possible, someone he thought he recognized in a GJ uniform, and the Buffoon. At least he **thought** it was Kim Possible's sidekick, but now he had a goatee and a rather nasty looking scar. "She… Shari? What are all these people doing here?" _

_Without realizing it, Dr. Drakken just became a diversion that Ron Stoppable would have been proud of. Ron snapped his head around to see who had just arrived, and it was enough for Shari to let loose a pinpoint blast that caught him in one shoulder spinning him around in pain._

**Kim arrived at Shego and the Doctor's lair by way of the Sloth (even though it was substandard compared to her own). With the glow of Hego's power, she literally kicked down the large wooden door located at the front of the lair, and immediately said in a loud voice "Knock, knock."**

"**Kim Possible!" Drakken yelped as he sat up straight on the couch that was facing the opposite direction, and looked back towards the door. One corner of Kim's mouth ticked up as she saw a smear of black lipstick around his lips.**

**Shego was actually expecting something like this and quickly rolled off the couch out from under Drew. She then crawled to the end of said couch and peeked around to see where Kim was standing. She had a clear shot, but it was only from the knees down. Shari took one finger and shot out a steam of plasma, hitting Kim in her right ankle, making the red headed villain scream in pain and hop onto one foot. **

_Kim, who just happened to be closest to Ron at the time, took the opportunity to perform a leg sweep on him before he could get his bearings. The blond went down with a thump, and just as he rolled over he found that he was facing straight up into the two green glowing fists of Shego._

_The green woman snarled. "Don't try anything. If I see even a hint of blue energy anywhere, you get a double blast right in the head." After silently berating himself for being so sloppy, Ron huffed and didn't move a muscle. Shego was the only one in the group who would have a chance of beating him, and he knew it._

**Shego then stood slowly, all the while keeping her hands charged and her eyes on Kim. She didn't understand how, but this Kim had Hego's super-strength… again. Shego also instinctively knew that the combination of Kim's natural abilities to fight, coupled with Hego's super strength, she was now more than a formidable foe. Kim Possible was downright deadly.**

**The red head finally stopped hopping on one foot and dropped in to a defensive posture. Both stared daggers at each other for what seemed like hours, but in actuality it was only a few seconds. It was a standoff right there in the middle of the lair. Kim's fists were glowing blue, ready to strike out at anything, and Shego's plasma was blazing and itching to be fired at something. **

**The stalemate finally ended as both started their attacks at the same time, and suddenly the front door burst open with a blast of energy, peppering everyone with debris. One particular large chunk of door hurtled towards an unsuspecting Evil Kim and smacked her right in the skull, effectively knocking her out for the count. **

"**OK, we're here… now what?" A voice said behind the cloud of dust. After everything settled a bit, the distinctive shape of one Dr. Elizabeth Director strode out of the cloud and she stopped with a hip thrust out in an almost relaxed posture, and in her opposite hand she held a rather large Plasma Rifle.**

"_OK Princess… Your friend better get done what needs to be done in no more than thirty seconds, because I don't think Ronnie-poo here is gonna want to stay this position much longer!"_

_Quickly Kim snatched the Kimmunicator from her pocket. "Wade! We're all together in the lair, now what?"_

_Noticing the sense of urgency in Kim's voice, Wade knew something was up so he dispensed with the usual banter. "All three of you need to stand within a radius of ten feet from the PDVI. I'm in contact with the other Wade, so as soon as everyone is in position, the two of us will engage the correct harmonics from the Kimmunicators!" _

"_Drakken! Kim yelled out, causing the blue scientist to literally jump where he stood. He had been watching the entire scene play out in front of him, not quite knowing if he should intervene or not. "Where's the PDVI?"_

"_Oh… it's in that old console TV over there." A look of confusion crossed his features for a moment. "Where else would it be?"_

**Dr. Director looked behind her to watch another agent pushing a two-wheeled cart, on which was a tied up Will Du. "Unhand me you Heathens! I'll kill you all myself!" His eyes then narrowed dangerously at Dr. Director. "As for you, Betty… before I killed you too quickly. This time I think I'll do it excruciatingly slow. I'll…"**

"**Shut him up, will you?" Immediately a length of Duct Tape was slapped over his mouth, effectively silencing Evil Will.**

"**So…" Dr. Director then continued. "Now that the gangs all here, what happens next?" Off to one side, Kim started to come around with a groan. "I'm guessing that's the evil Kim I've heard so much about, so I'm guessing whatever it is, it better be quick."**

**Wades voice suddenly came out of the Kimmunicator on Kim's wrist. "Someone needs to grab this Kimmunicator!" The closest to her unconscious form was Drakken, so he stooped down and slipped it off her wrist. "All three Alternate Individuals need to get within a 10 foot radius from the PDVI. As soon as everyone is in place, I'll check with the other dimension and see where they are."**

**Shego quickly grabbed Kim by the ankles and dragged her over next to the console TV. The red head was mumbling incoherently as she was still quite loopy. Dr. Director pushed a still struggling Will Du over next to the old television set, and Drakken just simply walked into position, holding the small communication device. **

…**x x x x…**

At exactly the same time in each dimension, Kim in the Alternate Dimension, and Drakken in Our Dimension both said at the same time, "We're in position."

No sooner had the words escaped their mouths, a pulsing energy wave began to emanate from the PDVI inside the old TV set, which dissipated exactly ten feet from the device in all directions.

After only a few seconds, the pulse finally abated, and at the same time in each dimension, the Kimmunicators completely shorted out surprising the person holding said device.

…x x x x…

…x x x x…

…x x x x…

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, and the first person to break the tension in the room couldn't even talk. He just screamed from behind his improvised gag. Kim slowly stood up from where she lay, walked over to Will, and took hold of one end of the tape and yanked.

"Damnit that hurt! Don't you know the correct way to remove Duct Tape is by using an Acetone based Solvent?" All Kim did was smirk at Will.

"Shego! It's so GOOD to see you!" The blue scientist quickly went to the green woman, his arms out in what looked like was going to be a hug, but just before reaching her, he quickly stopped and held out one hand, which Shego tentatively shook.

"Dr. Director, are you there?" Wade's voice came from the device in Betty Director's pocket. She had completely forgotten she had brought it along with her.

Immediately retrieving said device, she replied with a bit of a smile. "Yes, I'm here. And it looks like all of OUR people are here as well. Good job Mr. Load."

Betty just stood and looked at the scene before her. Will was complaining as Kim was trying to untie him from the two-wheel cart. All the while she was smiling as if there was some inside joke that she knew and didn't want to tell anyone. Drakken was still standing next to Shego, his face smeared with her lipstick and not even realizing it was there.

"Kim?" She finally said, "What's so funny?"

"Oh… nothing Betty. I was just thinking how good it was being in the right dimension." She was then finally able to get the last knot undone that held Will to the cart. "Now that everyone is back where they belong, I better be getting home. I left a few loose ends at the house that I need to take care of."

Kim walked out of the lair and left in the Sloth, while Shego continued to look over the scene. Something had her troubled, and Dr. Director immediately took notice.

"What's up Shego?" Her brow was knit in confusion.

"I head Kim's Nerdlinger say that everyone needed to be within ten feet of the PDVI." She then seemed to be pointing at different spots on the floor, a look of confusion on her features.

"Yeah, and everyone was, weren't they?" Suddenly Betty Director was getting a very bad vibe.

"I'll know here in a minute." The green woman then went over to Drakken, who was now sitting on the couch. She leaned over him almost seductively and placed her hand down inside one of his lab pockets and retrieved a tape measure. She then walked over to the TV set, and un-spooled ten feet from the measuring device, placing the end at one particular spot on the floor. Immediately her head snapped up and looked straight at Dr. Director. "That's not our Kim."

What no one had noticed yet, was that behind the console TV was a small pool of melted metal and components that at one time made up the PDVI.

To be concluded…

* * *

Why, why, WHY did I end it this way? I just couldn't leave well enough alone, could I? I just had to stretch it out. (Sorry everybody, I couldn't resist) I just now hope that I haven't written myself into that proverbial corner.

I also hope that this chapter didn't seem rushed as I tried to converge everything together.


	9. Chapter 9

Well folks, here it is, the final chapter! (finally) Thanks so much to all those who have stuck with this story!

A special Thanks to all those who left a review for the last chapter: Joe Stoppinghem, bigherb81, Katsumara, Invader Johnny, CajunBear73, Reader101w, and Mystique84. As always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to inform the readers that I don't own any of the characters involved here? Well, I guess I just did…

Chapter 9

Kim had her eyes screwed tightly shut as the PDVI pulsed out its strange energies. When she opened them, nothing had changed… Shego was still standing over Ron. Immediately she knew something went wrong.

The first person to speak was Will. "Ahh yes… it feels good to be home. Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go throw someone into an Agonizer booth." With that said, he turned and left the lair.

"Kim?" Ron said from the floor beneath Shari's legs. "Are you back?"

_Evil… evil. Must think evil. _"Of **course** I'm back!" She snapped at Ron, who looked sufficiently cowed. She then scanned the floor and her eyes finally landed on the hairdryer/energy weapon. Shari couldn't move as she was still holding Ron at bay with the threat of blasting his head off, and Drakken was sitting on his couch looking a bit frazzled from the experience of inter-dimensional switching.

"So… _Shari_." Kim said with as much vehemence as she could muster, and began to move slowly towards the weapon. "Since you're holding my partner down, it seems like you're in a position in which you can't move, or Ron there will split you in two." A small smile crossed the blond boy's lips as he could see what Kim was up to.

"Yeah Shari, wouldn't want to take your eyes off me now, would you? I feel flattered and all, but I'm really not your type." Kim was now only a few feet from the weapon, and Ron feigned a move that made the green woman tense up, ready to blast his blond head to oblivion.

It was a small distraction, to be sure, but it was affective. With blinding speed, Kim finally leaped towards the weapon on the floor, performed a cartwheel, and at the same time snatched up the energy weapon. She landed in a crouch and fired at Shari, who ducked and rolled out of the way of the blast, leaving Ron to finally stand up and bring his Monkey Power online.

"Let me kill her Kim… Oh please, let me kill her." Ron was ready to attack the woman who had been holding him down, and the look on his face was one of pure hatred towards the green woman.

Kim then swung around, looking for Dr. Drakken, but he had disappeared somewhere into the bowels the lair. Knowing that the blue man could be quite dangerous at times himself, she replied to Ron's question. "No. Drakken isn't here now, and we don't know where he went. We're in unfamiliar territory, and they actually have a slight advantage over us because of that fact. But you didn't think of that, **did you**?" She shot an angry look at her partner in crime.

"No I didn't Kim. I'm sorry. Once again you're right." The red head harumphed and then fired the weapon at the front door, blowing it off its hinges.

While whipping the energy weapon back around to hold Shari at bay, Kim walked up to Ron as he let his Monkey Power dissipate. "Let's go regroup back at the house and decide what our next move is." Without another word, she then forcibly kissed Ron right on the mouth.

"Why…" Ron sputtered, not unhappy in the least at Kim's affections, but surprised. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." Kim said with an amorous grin. "Now let's go."

Not long after the two walked out of the lair, a breathless Drakken finally came back to the front room where Shari was now sitting on a large cushioned chair. He was carrying a rather large weapon that was strapped over his shoulder.

"Where… where'd they go?" He said with an almost wild look. His eyes then landed on the pulverized entrance and his shoulders dropped in apparent defeat. "Did they have to destroy the front door? I just had it painted."

…x x x x…

As Kim drove back towards her house, the grin on her face seemed to get bigger the closer she got. It was going to be so much fun torturing her mother and brothers before ending their pitiful little lives. This world was ripe for the taking, and she was definitely going to take.

Arriving at the house, Kim walked back into the bedroom, and sure enough her two siblings and mother were still tied to the bed. Not noticing that they were unusually quiet, she reached down to untie Jim, and her hand went through his arm, making his image fuzz a little bit.

"What the…" She took a step back and then Wade's image suddenly appeared in place of Jim.

He stood up and said "Sorry Kim, you're not going to kill your family today, or any other day." A look of confusion crossed her brow. "Don't look so confused. It didn't take long for everyone at the lair to figure out you didn't switch with the other Kim, so I was able to use a spare Kimmunicator at your house in robotic-mode to untie your family and then project their images. Right now the three of them are in an undisclosed safe location"

"You are so DEAD when I find you Wade!" Kim roared while looking around her room in an effort to locate the device transmitting the images in front of her. "This world is in need of someone to take it down a notch, and **I'm** that person… And I'm going to start with the family and friends of **your** Kim."

She finally saw the Kimmunicator that was transmitting sitting off to one side of her room. She immediately went over to it and slammed her foot down on the unit, effectively shutting down the transmission causing Wade and her family to disappear. She then stood in her room seething that Wade had duped her so easily.

The next thing Kim heard was a voice from outside the house, amplified by a bullhorn. It was Ron. "We have the place surrounded Kim, so you don't have any place to go, and no where to run. Give yourself up, and nobody will get hurt."

A window suddenly broke from the inside out, and the small trophy that had been sitting in Kim's room was now lying on the front lawn. A defiant voice echoed through the broken window.

"Brave words, coming from a _sidekick_." Her emphasis on the last word caused Ron to grimace a little. He had never heard these words in Kim's voice before, and he would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. "We all know how this is going to end. Everyone out there will be dead, and I'll be strolling around this hole of a town, destroying everything in my path. So why not just save me the trouble of stepping over your mangled bodies and just leave. I'll just kill you later when the advantage is more on my side."

"We've got the fire power to take you down Kim… Please… Don't make us use it." Even though Ron knew this wasn't his Kim, as Wade had explained everything to him earlier, he still couldn't help not wanting to hurt her. But if that's what it would come to, he hoped it would be by the hands of the small, but well-armed contingent of GJ agents that had come with him.

During a short lull in the 'conversation', Ron saw what appeared to be a faint blue glow moving around inside the house. He had only seen a glow like this a few times before, and he really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. It wasn't the Go Team Glow… that was certain. Could Kim have found…?

Suddenly the front door of the Possible house blew off its hinges, the explosion taking out the doorframe and header as well. What he saw next confirmed his earlier suspicion. Kim floated through the gaping hole while inside an energy bubble, created by the Super Suit, which she was now wearing.

His only reaction was two very short words. "Uh oh…"

Later no one would say who actually fired the first shot, but a hail of bullets certainly followed. The result was as Ron expected, and he was glad everyone was behind a vehicle of some sort for protection. Each bullet that hit the shield ricocheted off in unpredictable directions.

Huddled behind a black cruiser with GJ's emblem on the two front doors, Ron quickly pulled his own Kimmunicator from his pocket. "Wade! Kim's got the Super Suit on! What do we do now?"

One of the young boy's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I can actually use that to my advantage Ron. But… there's a catch."

A frazzled looking Ron responded "Isn't there always…"

"Since I installed a software patch that keeps anyone taking remote control of the suit like Dementor did, we'll have to take a different approach." Wade took a breath and then flinched when a bullet ricocheted nearby. "You're going to have to get Kim to attack you Ron."

"WHAT?" His eyes went wide at the implications.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. You need to get her to use the suit to its full potential against you, and when it's power levels drop to a certain point it goes into a 'Failsafe' mode. That's the point at which I can pretty much do what I want with it. I only hope the suit can hold up to her Hego-like strength."

"Then what, Wade? We can't keep her in the suit forever!" Ron looked around frantically as he saw the GJ Agents start to retreat from their positions. Kim must be moving in for the kill… so to speak.

Wade sped up his explanation. "To make things short, I have a theory. I studied the transmission from the PDVI that Drakken had modified, and I think I can duplicate the same frequency using the Super Suit. If… **IF** the transmission is powerful enough, it should send this evil Kim back to the other universe. So Ron… go get her mad at you!"

Wade signed off, leaving the teen boy in silence. In order to keep himself from being pulverized by this evil Kim's strength and the power of the Super Suit, Ron was going to have to use his MMP. He hadn't used it since the fight with the Lowardians, so he hoped beyond hope that he would be able to bring it forth.

Closing his eyes, The Monkey Master concentrated. It took a considerable amount of will power, since he was going to use it against someone he loved, but he had to convince himself AND the power that resided within him that this was not his Kim. That this was an evil version of her that should be stopped. That this was someone that would hurt his Kim… That…

The car next to him suddenly lifted up, and there she stood, holding the vehicle aloft like it was a toy. "Praying to your God, so-called _boyfriend_?"

That made Ron snap his eyes open. Only the woman he loved with all his heart could call him that, and this was **not** her. His eyes now blazed with blue energy, and a whistling sound made Kim look up just in time to see a short silvery object fly towards them. Ron stuck his hand up in the air and he caught the object… Which Kim now recognized as a sword.

"So… The Monkey Master has come to play, huh?" Kim then tossed the sedan off to one side and brought her hands down in a double-fisted strike, which Ron blocked with the broad side of the blade. High technology screamed against ancient mystical metal, and both backed off at the wail of what sounded like a combination of screeching monkeys and crackling electricity.

Ron was able to gain purchase under his feet and he leaped back so he could get some distance between himself and this… this evil Kim. If he had any doubts in his mind before that this wasn't his Kim, there was none now. The proverbial gloves were off, and once again he was going to have his girlfriend's back.

Narrowing his eyes, Ron dropped into a defensive posture with the blade angled in front of him in a manner that it could be used to either block a strike, or attack with deadly force.

One corner of Kim's lip curled up into a sneer. "In my world I always had to watch my back around you. You're a ruthless killer who's ready to take me down at the first opportunity. Looks like you're no different in this world."

"Oh you've got it wrong, sister." Ron deadpanned. "You are not my Kim. I know that for a fact now, and I'll do anything… **anything** to get her back. That includes doing what is necessary to you."

"Can't even say the words, huh?" The red head taunted. "Say it Ronnie… You would K…I…L…L **kill** me. You would take my life, wouldn't you? SAY IT!"

The rant took Ron by surprise. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. **He** was supposed to be the aggressor here, not Kim.

Steeling himself for what he was about to say, Ron closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. He then opened them and said something he would never in his life… or afterlife… say to Kim. "You effin' BITCH! Get off your high horse and come down to Earth. The universe doesn't revolve around you. So stop thinking like that has-been actor that played a Captain on Space Passage. You are only Kim Possible… A **person**."

That was all it took. No one had ever spoken to her in that manner, and it really made Kim angry. Now mind you, here was a really teed-off red head with both a Super Suit AND super strength. Needless to say, even with his MMP at full strength, Ron felt fear.

Powering up every offensive weapon on the suit, Kim literally floated into the air a good ten feet. Her fists glowed brightly with Hego's stolen power, and the energy bands on the Super Suit glowed as bright as ever before. Her hair caught a bit of a breeze, which made her look like the proverbial Banshee from Viking lore. Her teeth were bared and her green eyes bore through Ron like he was nothing but an ant in front of her that was about to be squished.

Not knowing if it would work, the Monkey Master immediately went in to a defensive stance called the Stone Monkey. It was intended to ward off any attack like a shield. Kim had become the unstoppable force, and Ron had become the immovable object.

Intent on taking Ron out with a single blow, Kim came down on top of her target with a strike that would have leveled a small mountain. Just as her hands connected with Ron's blocking forearms, a bright flash of light, coupled with an incredible shock-wave threw both of them apart a good one hundred feet.

Ron was knocked unconscious for about thirty seconds, and he finally came to, shaking his head side to side in an effort to get his ears working again. He stood on shaky legs and saw Kim lying, unmoving, about a hundred feet down the road. Between them there was a small crater in the asphalt where the initial strike occurred. It was only a few feet deep, but everything was scorched black for a good twenty feet in each direction form its center.

He ran towards the fallen red head, calling her name.

…x x x x…

Arriving at her home about fifteen minutes later with Ron, Kim shuddered to herself at the sight of her house. She thought she would never see this dilapidated place again, and longed for the inviting version that waited for her in the other universe.

Both got out of the car and silently walked into the structure. Kim never noticed the looks Ron kept giving her, as she was walking slightly ahead of him, but she about caught him when she whipped around towards him.

"What were you **thinking** back there, Ron?" She almost yelled at him. "'Let me kill her.' You said. I have never heard such an inane suggestion in my **life**! We may be partners, and we may have the same desires to take over the world, but I will **not** let you just **kill** someone like that!"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Now I **know** that isn't my Kim talking. At first I wasn't sure, because my Kim would have used the power she took from Hego to take Shari/Shego out herself. Plus, **my** Kim… when she's really mad at me, wouldn't have kissed me the way you did back at the lair. Ergo… you are not my Kim."

The next thing she knew, Ron thrust his fingers straight for her throat, and if Kim hadn't reacted by spinning out of the way, he would have surely crushed her windpipe. Two more strikes kept Kim on her toes, and she found herself in a position she thought she would never be in, one where Ron was trying very hard to actually kill her.

Kim knew she was going to have to use every trick she knew to keep from being killed. She just thought she would be defending herself against a plasma-throwing green woman, and not her boyfriend. Strike that… this wasn't **her** boyfriend… **her** Ron… and Kim had to get that straight in her head.

A high sweeping kick at her head made Kim drop down, but then she felt a solid blow come from one of his other feet. _Damn Monkey Moves…_ She thought to herself while bringing a hand to what felt like bruised, possibly cracked, ribs.

It hurt to breathe, and she leaned away from a chopping strike that would have probably broken her shoulder. A looping left hand then caught Kim in her stomach and she dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

Ron stood over his obviously inferior opponent, looking down at her with disdain. He knew that using his Tai Shing Pek War against a normal human was always going to be a winning situation, but he still felt a bit… reticent in actually taking Kim's life. The other Kim… his Kim… could have easily made this a good fight, and she probably could defeat him. But this Kim… Using his fighting ability, coupled with the MMP, she didn't have a chance.

Kim looked up from her position on the floor at Ron. She could see the air of dominance in him, and to her it didn't suit him. Not even with the goatee and scar. She was just too used to seeing a look of caring and love from those deep brown eyes. And the way he was looking at her now, Kim had a feeling she wouldn't be around much longer.

_I've still got to try and fight._ The red head thought, grabbed Ron by his shirt, threw herself backwards and placed her feet into his stomach. She thrust her legs out while letting go of his shirt, and launched Ron into the stone mantle of the fireplace. He hit it with a sickening crack, and dropped headfirst onto the stone hearth.

Now Kim labored for breath, as the move severely aggravated her already damaged ribs. She remained on the floor on her hands and knees, fighting back tears of pain. Her hair fell about her face like a curtain, so she didn't see Ron until it was too late.

His foot crashed into her bruised ribs, which she now both heard and felt actually break. Kim landed on her back, hardly able to breathe, and Ron sat down on her stomach, causing even more pain to wrack her damaged body.

"Without you, I can finally take what **I** want around here." Ron spoke with a snarl, and he clamped both hands around Kim's neck and began to squeeze, effectively cutting off her air supply.

Kim's eyes started to flutter from a combination of pain and lack of oxygen. She knew she was going to die by Ron's hands, but she was still able to mouth the words "I love you, Ron."

Just as everything started to go black, she thought she saw a blue flash of energy from the wrist Kimmunicator she wore. The next sensation Kim felt was of being thrown backwards through the air, and then landing on her back, hitting her head on a hard, gritty surface.

…x x x x…

"Kim! Kim" Ron yelled while running to her. The first thing he noticed was that the Super Suit had essentially been shorted out. A few sparks sputtered here and there, and then… nothing. He arrived, dropped to his girlfriend's side and immediately felt for a pulse, which he found. It was weak, but it was there. Then he heard a groan of pain come from her lips. "Thank Yahweh! Can you hear me Kim?"

Taking his shirt off and rolling it up, Ron then gently lay her head on the softer surface. "Is… is that you, Ron?" She said through muddled thoughts.

"Yeah Kim, it's me." While looking at Ron through half-lidded eyes, she slowly raised a hand and placed her palm on the side of his face. Her thumb rubbed along his cheek as if feeling for something, but it was smooth, just as she remembered.

"R… Ron…" Kim said with barely more than a whisper.

"Yeah Kim?" He moved an ear closer so he could hear her better.

"Whatever you do… don't grow a beard or mustache…K'?" Giving her boyfriend a smile that would melt his heart, Kim felt enough strength to give her slightly confused boyfriend a loving kiss before passing out with a smile on her face.

_Yeah…_ Ron thought to himself with a goofy grin on his face. _She's gonna be OK._

The End…

Quick Epilogue…

Ron bore down on Kim's throat, seeing that her struggling had stopped. He was finally going to be rid of Kim Possible, and everything was about to be his. He then started to let up with his grip when there was a bright flash of energy from the wrist Kimmunicator. It was enough to blind him for a moment, so he brought his arms up in an attempt to block out the light.

He stood up off of her body, and just as his eyes started to see again though the after-effects of being almost blinded, he saw a familiar form stand up in front of him.

"Oh crap…" Was all Ron was able to mutter before a fist enshrouded with blue energy slammed into the side of his face, making everything go black.

And now fellow Readers… this story is finished!

* * *

So… One question: Who was more evil? Alternate Kim, or Alternate Ron?

Hope y'all liked this final chapter, as originally it wasn't planned. Anyways, now on to "Mission Log: Z". The plan is to finish it next, then work on "Destination: Cañon City".

Until then…


End file.
